


Two Plus One

by nanokorea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oppa Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, he's also a good boy, wonu is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanokorea/pseuds/nanokorea
Summary: Seungcheol thinks nothing can ruin his perfect life right now- well, that is until his annoying cousin makes an entrance and proceeds to mess things up.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 219





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Coupswongyu is my guilty pleasure ot3 and since they're not appreciated enough (at least not in the way I like), I decided to do something about it and challenge myself so here we are.

Nothing can get Seungcheol out of bed faster than the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee. It's the must-have beverage before leaving his apartment, too big for a single person and going to work. He wouldn't function properly without some quality coffee in his system because his line of work requires him to be awake and functioning at one hundred percent. All those deals can't make themselves, you know? So Seungcheol needs his brain working flawlessly without appearing like a zombie and scaring his employees and clients off. Jisoo, his secretary and best friend would nag the hell out of him otherwise and no one wants to be on the receiving end of the man's nagging. He may look like a soft marshmallow but don't let his looks fool you. Once something or rather someone gets him irritated, it's over. Seungcheol got some real scares from his friend a few times already, to the point where he appeared in his dreams and not in a good way. He'd rather not talk about it as it wasn't a pleasant experience. It's too embarrassing.

Looking at the bright screen on his phone, it's now around seven in the morning, which is a very good time for Seungcheol to wake up at. Thinking back, it was just a few months ago that sleeping that long during business days was a luxury for him because he had no time to prepare his daily dose of caffeine for himself but thanks to a certain cutie, he can save an extra hour of sleep these days and he's very, very thankful. And right now, he wants nothing more than to gulp the sweet drink down and maybe (certainly) cuddle his little boyfriend who's the one and only person to be up so early just to make a cup of coffee when he really doesn't need to. But Seungcheol is a lucky bastard- Jisoo's words exactly and he can't agree more. He also agrees he doesn't deserve all the good that Jeon Wonwoo had brought into his lonely and dull life he's led before he met him. To stick to someone like him who's much older when the boy can have literally anyone- someone his age, someone better. There are still moments Seungcheol doubts himself, the arrangement they've had at the start before it all bloomed into a relationship- how badly he would appear in his parents' eyes if they found out he's dating a boy ten years younger than him, let alone a student, and the circumstances leading into that. He can't possibly tell them he was (well, _technically_ still is) the boy's sugar daddy, right? And because of that little detail, he still didn't introduce Wonwoo to his family. Luckily for him, his boyfriend understands, he's a kind soul, really and doesn't pressure him about family matters anymore. He always listens to his problems when things get too rough and Seungcheol truly feels like he won a jackpot with this one.

A lucky bastard, indeed.

With slow steps, Seungcheol follows the rich scent, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he enters the kitchen, the nice aroma invading his senses. A smile tugs on his lips just from seeing his boyfriend hum along to an old song playing from the tiny radio on the counter, his hips swaying with the rhythm. The oversized pink shirt hangs loosely on his thin frame, its collar sliding off just enough to expose the sharp line of his shoulder. He's so adorable Seungcheol can't help but coo at the sight and be smitten all over again. He's seriously so in love with the boy it hurts. Not that he complains anyway.  
Wonwoo is too immersed in the song and busy preparing the coffee as well as something that vaguely looks like a yummy breakfast he doesn't notice Seungcheol sneaking in from behind. He's having his quiet dance session until he gets interrupted by a pair of thick arms encircling around his waist, pulling him against a strong chest. Wonwoo flinches only slightly before he hears a soft greeting muttered into his nape and he relaxes with a small chuckle.

"Morning, hyung. Did you sleep well?" He greets softly, his back leaning into Seungcheol's chest. It looks like he's almost done with their breakfast, only finishing putting something on the plate. He can't move much because Seungcheol sticks to him like a leech, reluctant to let go. Wonwoo is used to it by now so it's no big deal.

Seungcheol answers the question with a low hum, still sleepy. It doesn't help that the day is one of the warmest this month, and just the thought of sweating through the day in his office and talking to clients makes him whine and not so keen on going out. He'd rather stay at home and watch movies with Wonwoo, or play games, _anything_ , but the younger has responsibilities, too- like attending his classes at Uni and also the part-time job at Jeonghan's coffee shop. Even if he doesn't need to work to earn extra money anymore since Seungcheol takes care of his finances, Wonwoo refuses to quit working there for some reason. The older doesn't pry on why exactly; if that's what his baby wants then so be it. He respects his decisions and vice versa. As long as Wonwoo is happy, he is, too.

The rich scent of coffee fills Seungcheol's nostrils and he sighs in content, snuggling into his boyfriend's back.

"Is that my breakfast?" He wonders out loud. Wonwoo nods his pretty head, his honey-blond locks bouncing cutely while doing so. 

"Mhm. I'm done anyway so better dig in before it gets cold." 

Seungcheol doesn't need to be told twice. He peeks over the younger boy's shoulder curiously, mouth watering at the sight. Coffee aside, the croissant looks very delicious Seungcheol's stomach makes a noise. He unlatches himself from Wonwoo's back and grabs for the pastry, ignoring the amused smile playing on the boy's lips. Like a hungry beast, he gobbles everything so fast he nearly chokes and drinks it away with the coffee. The taste is fairly strong but not much, exactly how it should be. Enough for him to fully wake up and be ready for the day.  
He thanks for the food by stealing a quick kiss from his lover's lips, grinning as Wonwoo makes a disgusted face and wipes off the crumbs that stuck on his mouth. 

"Ew. Stop. That's gross."

Seungcheol laughs at his face and pulls him closer by the waist. 

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. It's not like you've never had _grosser_ things touching your pretty mouth before. And I don't remember you complaining about that either." 

Wonwoo's cheeks heat up at that. Seungcheol grins widely as he watches the younger wiggle in his hold, red behind ears from embarrassment. He's so cute like this, teasing him is so fun.

Rolling his eyes, Wonwoo pouts but doesn't make a comeback, too flustered by the other's words. He slaps Seungcheol on the arm instead and then hides his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling into the warmth. Over the months they've known each other, Wonwoo still couldn't get used to this casual teasing from his older lover, despite everything they've done in bed wasn't exactly innocent- sometimes it was borderline lewd, but outside of bed? It's easy for Seungcheol to reduce his boy into a blushing mess using the simplest of words. Wonwoo is so pure it's almost unbelievable seeing his demeanor change completely when Seungcheol has him pinned under him or when he decides to be lazy and makes Wonwoo work his ass for the whole night. It always takes him by surprise, the duality; Seungcheol thinks he might never get used to it fully but he's not one to complain. It's fun that way.

They cuddle for a while until the moderator's cheerful voice from the radio announces it's almost eight and suddenly Wonwoo's eyes shoot wide, his chest no longer pressed against his boyfriend's. Seungcheol tries not to whine; he really enjoyed cuddling his baby even if for a short period of time. It helped his mood to improve so leaving for work didn't make him too grumpy. Well, there still might be a better way to get rid of the grumpiness completely but seeing Wonwoo's haste movements around the house preparing all that stuff and him shouting at Seungcheol to take a cold shower before dressing up is a clear indication there's no way to get a quickie out of this. Seungcheol's daring suggestion of a blowjob gets turned down by Wonwoo's flustered _"no"_ , followed by the red painting the apples of his cheeks. Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right? And really, Seungcheol doesn't mind that much, especially after the younger told him they might do something when he comes back from work, getting his hopes up and very excited for later. 

"Don't tire Jisoo hyung too much, please." Wonwoo kisses him on the cheek as he fixes the tie Seungcheol never bothers to tie properly and hands him a paper bag with a clean dress shirt inside. He always prepares him one when it's hot outside and makes sure the older man looks presentable. It's such a sweet act on his part when he takes care of him like a wife would and Seungcheol cries in delight. The boy is really a godsend from Heaven. 

"I can't promise anything but I'll try," he grins and kisses him back. Wonwoo pouts but lets him go, reminding him to eat his lunch and not slack off at work. 

He nods at everything his boyfriend has to say and slides into his shoes, the jacket of his suit hanging loosely over his shoulder. Wonwoo's fingers play with the hem of his big shirt as he bids the man goodbye, lips pursed cutely.

"Make lots of money, _daddy_!" Is the last thing Seungcheol hears before the door closes behind him and he stills in his steps when he realizes, frozen in place because of the cursed word that has just left Wonwoo's mouth. It was meant to tease but it causes quite a different reaction and Seungcheol would rather avoid explaining why his dick suddenly sprung to life. 

He sighs. Now he'd really appreciate some help from his boyfriend.

  
A tall pile of papers greets him the moment he steps into his office. Seungcheol can't help but immediately drop his things and head straight to the big leather couch to plop down, feeling tired just by looking at the shitton of work Jisoo has thrown at him. It's too hot for that. Why can't he just ditch and take Wonwoo to the beach instead of sweating his ass off in his suffocating office swallowed by all the paperwork? 

He whines. Life is so unfair.

"I agree but let's not get moody before the meeting, alright? You can sulk after hours." The calm voice says somewhere in the room and Seungcheol lifts his head slightly with a groan. Jisoo is standing beside the massive oak desk with yet another stash of papers to sign and a tablet in his other hand. He looks over the screen mumbling something before his finger makes a swipe and then he turns his attention back to his boss who doesn't seem to move from his lying position just yet. 

"Do I have to go?" Seungcheol mumbles into the soft cushion, whiny. 

The employees might be under the impression their boss is a strict yet kind man, always collected and cool-headed but Jisoo begs to differ. Throwing tantrums every time something doesn't go his way or getting sulky whenever he's proven wrong isn't very leaderly. It's certainly a good thing people in the company haven't yet experienced the childish side of Choi Seungcheol because they would be really surprised by the act the man can pull off sometimes.

Jisoo clutches the tablet hard. 

It's barely an hour into the shift and he feels exhausted already. And not because of the scorching heat.

"You're the CEO, what do you think, dumbass?" 

The little sass makes Seungcheol laugh airily and with the last string of will, he sits up and smoothes the wrinkles on his shirt. Jisoo eyes his clumsy attempt at fixing the tie before he takes pity on him and fixes it for him like the good secretary he is. Seungcheol would rather have Wonwoo do it but that's because he's very biased and kind of cranky.

He lets out a long sigh. "I wanna go home and cuddle Wonwoo."

"God, you literally just left the house and you miss him already," Jisoo mutters as he shakes his head in disbelief but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Seungcheol makes a pouty face. "You bet your ass I do and I'd rather ditch work and spend some quality time with him but I know I can't. It sucks." He says through pursed lips.

"Is this why you're being so unbearable early this morning?" Jisoo asks as he fixes the collar on his boss' dress shirt. 

There's an offended gasp from Seungcheol.

"Unbearable? Me? I'm perfectly bearable, excuse you!" He feigns offense, with his hand pressed on his chest for a more dramatic effect. Jisoo only rolls his eyes at the act and resists the urge to pull his friend by the ear and scold him. He's lucky they have a meeting to attend, otherwise there would be a crying boss left on the floor.  
"I'm just a little sad, that's all!" Seungcheol explains with a huff.

Jisoo looks him over one more time, checking if everything is in place before he hums in agreement and pats his boss on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, _sir_. Now get your ass to the conference room, you can't be absent in the meeting. What would your employees think if you ditch one of the important-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Seungcheol surrenders with hands in the air, defeated. "I'm going. You'd drag my ass there if I put up a fight anyway." He sighs and straightens his back, his expression hardening. Jisoo watches the change from a whiny little kid to a cool, mature man, confident and full of pride. It's always pleasant to see the transition and Jisoo wonders if Wonwoo ever got to experience the attitude Seungcheol shows to his employees and clients. Because if the man behaves like a spoiled child around his boyfriend at home, then Jisoo must applaud the young one for the patience and nerves.

Grabbing for the files from the desk Jisoo has prepared beforehand, Seungcheol checks the pages briefly before he heads straight out of his office, Jisoo's quiet steps trudging behind him.

This day is going to be a long one but luckily, Seungcheol has a meal waiting for him at home and he can't wait to enjoy it to the fullest.

The meeting is boring, as one would expect but Seungcheol endures the hell of his people talking and is actually able to agree with some of their ideas, ending the discussion with a nod of approval. His employees leave the conference room with proud smiles and head to the canteen to have their well-deserved lunch break.   
Seungcheol comes back to his office, his dress shirt drenched in sweat from the heat and before he gets to eat his own set of lunch his boyfriend prepared for him, he checks his phone. It's not that he expects him to but he's delighted to see a new message from Wonwoo, the cute kitten emoticon next to his contact info smiling at him from the screen. Seungcheol's wide smile turns grim the second he absorbs the text fully, rereading it once again if he somehow misinterpreted the context. 

He didn't.

Biting his nail angrily, Seungcheol frowns, brows knitted together. Jisoo chooses that moment to walk in with an iced americano he fetched for his boss and can't help but mimic the other man's expression.

"Stop biting your nail, you nasty." He scolds and puts the coffee on the desk. 

Seungcheol ignores him and continues nibbling at his finger, grunting.

A sigh escapes Jisoo's lips.

_Here we go again._

"What happened now?" He asks as he takes a seat on the couch and crosses his legs.

There's a pause and then a heavy creak as Seungcheol leans back on his chair, expression dark.

Judging from the reaction, it must be something very bad. Jisoo is alarmed.

"Mr. Muffin's coming back today." Is all Seungcheol replies with a disgruntled noise.

Jisoo blinks once, twice until he giggles a bit too loud. He quickly covers his mouth with a hand.

Mr. Muffin is Wonwoo's cat. The boy once saved the kitten from dying on the streets and instantly fell in love. There was no way for him to keep him though because he lived in the dorms at that time and keeping pets on the campus is strictly prohibited. Attached to the fluffball already, Wonwoo had no choice than to leave him in Jeonghan's care, the man offering his place until Wonwoo could find a better solution. The cat had grown over the year into this huge black furred demon that's now occupying space in the house as well as his owner's heart together with Seungcheol. Like the naive fool, he thought having a pet wouldn't be much of a big deal- and Wonwoo looked so adorable when he shyly asked him if he could bring his cat to raise him here, _with him_. They had just started living together, after four months of going out and that was literally the first thing the younger had asked for. How could Seungcheol say no? When his baby pleaded so cutely with those sparkling eyes and pouty lips. Whipped for his boy, Seungcheol agreed without a second thought and maybe got even a little excited to meet the cat.   
But the moment both the animal and the man locked eyes, something between them clicked, like a spark of competitiveness and when Wonwoo picked the black furball into his arms, Seungcheol swore he saw the cat stick his tongue at him, and just then he started regretting his life choices. 

Because the cat was a literal spawn of Satan.

Jeonghan had laughed in Seungcheol's face when he complained about all the stuff Mr. Muffin had done to him out of spite. He was trying to get over it and even offered the devil a peace treaty but to no avail. Wonwoo wasn't aware of it as Seungcheol was no snitch but the smelly poop left on his side of the bed was honestly the last straw. He'd taken evidence back then; a photo of the gross mess on the sheets and sent it to his boyfriend. Let's just say that Mr. Muffin's little 'pranks' had stopped after the talk Wonwoo had with him. The cat even apologized, in his own way- slowly but steadily accepting the food from Seungcheol's hands and giving the couple privacy when they cuddled on the couch during their homey date with the TV. How was Wonwoo able to change the demon into a tolerable individual, was beyond him. He was relieved either way.

But that doesn't mean he's gotten rid of all the problems. There's something else giving Seungcheol headaches now. 

As you might know, his weekdays are extremely busy and packed he rarely gets home before eight and Wonwoo is no different. But weekends tend to be usually free for both of them so to enjoy some quality time together, it was decided they leave Mr. Muffin at Jeonghan's place. As the cat had been living there for nearly a year before, the couple wasn't worried he'd give Jeonghan a hard time. The pet likes both their friend as well as his little son, Chan.

Thanks to them, Seungcheol could finally kiss his cutie of a boyfriend without a pair of golden orbs staring at them or just laze around in bed cuddling and exploring each other's bodies, _naked_. Because of the pent-up frustrations, their alone weekends turned into long heated sessions, Seungcheol having Wonwoo served on a silver plate and ending up polluting every single corner of the house. Good thing the older man works out a big chunk of time, otherwise his stamina would run out quicker before Wonwoo could even finish fingering himself. He knows he's not going to be young forever, he's nearly thirty after all. Staying in shape is necessary for him to be able to keep up with his young lover. 

Shame that their intimacy time is mostly reserved for the weekends. They can't get frisky when the cat is in the house.

And that's where the issue lies.

For the first time in months, Seungcheol can get out of work early because his company has a bunch of efficient employees and he can always take some of the paperwork home. It's not healthy to spend the night on the couch because of the stashes of papers waiting to be reviewed and signed. Wonwoo doesn't show it but he's bothered every time the older gives in to the unhealthy regime. So it's actually nice to leave things to others for once and instead of slipping into bed to his already asleep lover, Seungcheol can actually take them both to a nice restaurant and then make love to his boyfriend all night.

Just thinking about it makes him giddy.

Fuck Wonwoo on a Monday? Heck yes. A chance he just can't miss out.

_But._

Things don't always go the way you want. Someone up there must really hate Seungcheol because how else he can explain the text from his boyfriend saying that _Hani hyung had some emergency stuff with Channie come up so he can't petsit Mr. Muffin today_? 

Just when it all looked good and peachy, everything crumbled down like a house of cards. No kisses, no dinner, no sex... It's all in vain because of the damn cat.

Seungcheol is devastated. He doesn't want to wait four fucking days before he can have Wonwoo for himself. It's too long. Yet he can do nothing than to grit his teeth and suffer in silence. 

"Gosh, I hate that furry little shit," he complains loudly as he sinks in his seat. 

"Why don't you just close the door when you do the do?" Jisoo raises a brow questioningly.

"We do that but the demon scratches on the door and meows like he knows what's up and wants to interrupt us. Wonwoo can't get in the mood because he's too embarrassed. I think that little furry fucker can sense it and does that on purpose." He sighs. "I just want to hold my boyfriend in peace, ugh. This is so frustrating." A pout. 

Jisoo's face softens. Now he really pities his boss. 

"You know, you can always drop him at my place if you want alone time with Wonwoo, I'm not opposed to pet sitting a cat." 

The offer brings some light into Seungcheol's doe eyes. 

"You'd really do that?" His face lightens up and he looks like an excited child in his favorite toy shop.

A giggle slips out. 

"Of course. My apartment is kinda lonely these days so having some company would be nice, I guess," Jisoo shrugs and takes a sip from his own coffee. "I can't exactly help you today but next time, sure why not? I'm always a phone call away." 

Seungcheol gives him a grateful smile before he grabs for the sandwich and bites into it. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Man, he really does have the best secretary, doesn't he?

  
Because of his bad luck, Seungcheol proceeds to sulk for the rest of the day, replying to Wonwoo's message only when he leaves the office later that day, bidding his secretary a quick goodbye before he exits the building and heads straight to the gym nearby to relieve some stress and cool down a bit. He's worked up and it's all the little devil's fault. He could be at home right now, having his meal in bed but no, Mr. Muffin had to spoil the fun. Seungcheol can vividly picture Wonwoo cooing at the cat while the demon lies in his lap when it should be Seungcheol's place to rest on.

Ugh. Unfair.

Muttering curses under his breath, he grabs for the protein drink from the fridge and walks inside the big room. It's late and there are not many people at this hour so Seungcheol can work his muscles while sulking over his ruined plans. The sight of a bright red mop of hair jumping right in his face takes him by surprise though. Seungcheol blinks and when his eyes adjust to the brightness in the room, he returns the wide grin the other person is giving him.

"Hyung! What a coincidence!" 

The overly boisterous voice belongs to no other than Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo's best friend at Uni and also the only person Seungcheol owes to the most. Because if not for him, he'd be still leading his boring and dull life. Thanks to Soonyoung, he got to meet and eventually fall in love with the prettiest and kindest angel named Jeon Wonwoo who he should be having a nice dinner with right now but of course, that got canceled because of a certain _someone_.

"What are you doing here? I mean, _why_ are you here?" He raises a brow, curiously looking the older man over. "Shouldn't you be already in your luxurious apartment pampering Wonu like the good daddy you are?" 

Seungcheol groans and hides his face in embarrassment. Soonyoung can be very blunt and very loud sometimes. Cautiously, he looks around and then drags the boy away from any unexpected eyes to a more secluded area. When he's sure they're alone and not watched, he sits on the bench and then blurts out all of his concerns to the younger. For the next half an hour of venting out his problems, Soonyoung listens intently, lifting the dumbbell in slow motion. After his hyung is done talking, he gives Seungcheol a bro pat on the back and a few reassuring words.

"Man, that sucks. I had no idea Mr. Muffin can be such a bitch," he clicks his tongue and goes back to lifting. 

Seungcheol laughs sadly. "Yeah. I think that little demon still hates me and just pretends everything is okay between us, so Wonwoo doesn't suspect anything." He pouts.

Soonyoung's face contorts in thought.

"Hm. What about you just lock yourself in the bedroom and have your way with your boyfriend?" The red-head huffs out, muscles twitching from the rough exercise. "It's still not too late to go home and have some fun, you know," he glances at the clock hung on the wall and then turns to Seungcheol with a smirk. "You have to assert dominance. Be the alpha for once and make Wonwoo ignore the cat with your dick."

Huh.

Wait a minute.

That- actually might not be a bad idea, Seungcheol thinks to himself. Yeah, he can totally do that. He's been considerate for so long, making concessions and pushing his needs aside but it's time to reign control again and show the stupid cat who's boss here. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

Standing up abruptly from the bench, Seungcheol points a finger at the younger, eyes brimming with determination. 

"You're fucking right, Soon. And you know what? I'm gonna head home now and do the thing. I'm gonna fuck my boyfriend. I'll do that. Yeah." He nods to himself while he gathers his stuff.

"Good luck, hyung." Soonyoung gives him a thumbs up along with the widest of grins he can muster. He feels like he's just done a great deed and he's so excited to hear all the details from Wonwoo tomorrow. The red-head watches the other man take his leave, quite on haste steps he nearly trips over his own feet and he prays to God it all works out for the both of them. He also makes a quick prayer for Wonwoo's little ass. 

Barely ten minutes later, the door to the apartment opens with a loud noise and soon a panting but very determined Choi Seungcheol barges in, eyes filled with desire when they land on their prey sitting on the fluffy carpet doing assignments in the spacious living room. He drops his things on the floor and walks over to his oblivious boyfriend. Wonwoo has headphones covering his cute ears, his lips moving to the lyrics of the currently played song while he writes something down in his Minnie Mouse notebook. He's not aware of the presence of someone else, heavy footsteps getting closer by the second and he flinches when the headphones slide off his head with a help of another hand, eyes shooting up to look for the source of disruption. What he sees surprises him, to the point the pen slips from his fingers and doesn't get picked up as Seungcheol doesn't give him the chance to.

"Hyung! What are you doing here so early? I thought you're gonna spend the night in your office since our plans got canceled-" Wonwoo blinks confusedly at the older man, goosebumps pricking at his skin from the heavy gaze Seungcheol holds him under.

"Who the fuck said it's canceled?" The question gets thrown back at him and now Wonwoo is scared because Seungcheol barely swears. And he looks mad, too.

Alarms go off in his head.

"Cheollie, what-"

He's about to ask again when Seungcheol, without much effort lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder like nothing. It happens so fast Wonwoo can't even protest, too shocked from the aggressive approach his mind just blanks out for a moment. He sobers up quickly when he realizes where his boyfriend is taking him. 

His eyes widen, and a bright red colors the paleness of his cheeks.

The door to their shared bedroom opens as Seungcheol forces his way in, not bothering to switch the lights on and just throws Wonwoo unceremonially on the king-sized bed. He kicks the door close it makes a nasty sound, so loud it shakes the frame. Wonwoo is terrified of the predatory eyes watching him, glowing in the dark. On instinct, he pulls his legs close to his chest, shocked to see the complete change of aura clouding above his usually mild-mannered boyfriend.

"You know," Seungcheol starts, "I've been holding myself back all this time, letting that little devil have his way but guess what," his voice gets deeper with each word, "my patience is fucking gone."

Seungcheol loosens his tie as he slowly walks over to the bed, his business attire ending up on the cold floor, piece by piece. In no time he's only in his slacks, presence strong and imposing. And though Wonwoo is still a little scared, his eyes follow the movement of Seungcheol's fingers wandering down to undo his belt. The slow act makes him feel kind of hot and not because of the rising temperature in the room. Wonwoo knows he's in deep shit the moment he locks eyes with his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna have you now, Wonwoo."

The boy gulps and presses his thighs together. It's hard to stay calm, especially when you're being cornered like this; the predatory gleam in the older's eyes is still scary but Wonwoo doesn't back away when Seungcheol gets on the bed, his hands immediately grabbing at his knees to push them apart. He sees the man lick his lips, gaze lingering down to the hem of his oversized shirt and suddenly Wonwoo is very conscious of the situation _and_ the prominent bulge straining his boyfriend's pants.

Yanking his hand towards his crotch, Seungcheol leans in and whispers, "I've still yet to have you but you already made me feel like this," earning him a blush on his young lover's cheeks. Wonwoo's face is bright red, his palm on the front of Seungcheol's pants, feeling the bulge under his fingertips. It's hard and twitching, even if he makes a slight move and he can't help but bite his lip to not moan out loud. This is becoming too much.

It's also not something that would happen on a daily basis; hell, Wonwoo has never seen the older being this forceful and demanding. Even on the horniest nights, Seungcheol has never been this aggressive in bed. It could get spicy, sometimes, yes- but never to that extent. It's not that Wonwoo doesn't like it; quite the opposite but- 

Why the sudden change?

He shudders from the close proximity and the man's lips barely brushing against his own.

"Hyung, _ahh_ , seriously. What's gotten into you-" 

Before he can finish, Seungcheol silences him with a kiss. It's nothing like the ones they've shared before and Wonwoo whines into his lover's mouth, trying to keep up with his tempo and not bite his tongue by accident. He's doing good though, letting the man explore the inside of his mouth, his moans getting swallowed by the greedy tongue. Soon there are hands slipping under his shirt, massaging the skin, too hot. Wonwoo is trapped between the wall and Seungcheol's body but he's not complaining. Not when it gets him aroused, too.   
One of his arms flies up to snake around his boyfriend's neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. He keeps his other hand occupied on Seungcheol's groin, only deciding to pop the fly of his pants open when it's too much, his fingers slipping inside to get a hold of the cock. It's hot and heavy in his hand and Wonwoo can't help but spread his legs wider, too eager to feel it _inside_. 

His boyfriend notices the subtle movement and smirks. 

"I haven't even touched you properly, yet you're already like this? So needy."

Wonwoo tries to steady his breathing but it's hard. His grip on the cock loosens a bit but he quickly recovers and tightens his hold. Shivers vibrate through his body from the low growl Seungcheol lets out in his ear. 

"Mhm, you're one to t-talk, hyung." The little stutter gets unnoticed as Wonwoo's fingers stroke the meaty length, slowly. 

Ah, he really wants it now. 

Another smirk is his response before Seungcheol, without much effort, manhandles the boy into his desired position until he ends up lying on the starry night sheets under him, panting. It's always too easy to get him where he wants, Wonwoo never resists, not when he's already under Seungcheol's spell. So pliant and submissive.

"You're so fucking pretty. I can't believe you're mine, and mine only." 

A soft whimper gets past Wonwoo's lips as the older lets his hands wander over his trembling thighs, drawing patterns on the naked skin. 

Seungcheol leans in again and pulls him into a kiss. It's rough and demanding; Wonwoo submits easily, lets the tongue play with his in a messy dance of some sort. His hand is still buried inside Seungcheol's pants, stroking the thick length into full hardness.   
They can explore each other's mouths for just a short period of time until they pull back breathless, a thin patch of saliva connecting their lips. It's a mess; Wonwoo _is_ a mess and they haven't even started yet. His insides are churning in anticipation, body eager for Seungcheol's attention. He can already feel getting hot all over, his own arousal springing to life. 

"Cheollie," he whines, needy, "just- hurry and get in me-"

_I've been a good boy._

A chuckle.

"Hm, maybe I will if you ask nicely," Seungcheol says lowly, voice barely above a whisper. His hands roam all over those milky thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh. Things slow down for a moment, but now that Wonwoo got into it, he wants nothing more than a cock inside him. 

And he wants it _now_.

The younger boy is about to beg when he hears the muffled meowing from outside the room and he stills. Immediately, his little ministrations stop and he pulls his hand out of his boyfriend's pants, face reddening.

Shit, he totally forgot about the cat.

Just when things were about to get somewhere, they get interrupted like this. He knew this would happen.

"Oh no," he croaks out, voice small, "Mr. Muffin-"

Seungcheol clicks his tongue, and cups Wonwoo's cheeks. There's fire burning in his warm irises when they lock eyes.

It's hypnotizing.

"Forget about the cat for once and focus on me." 

So Wonwoo does.

Turns out it's actually easier than he thought and soon he becomes immune to the scratching and meowing from the other side of the door, Mr. Muffin's attempt at disturbing the couple ending in vain because his boyfriend makes him pay attention to only him and the pleasure he receives.

Not long after, his moans are filling the silent walls of the bedroom, Wonwoo being way too vocal with no care in the world as Seungcheol gives it to him fast and rough.

And for the first time, Mr. Muffin's wails end up falling on deaf ears.

*****

When Seungcheol wakes up the next morning, the space beside him is not empty for once. Wonwoo's lifeless form lies on his side of the bed, flat on his tummy and face buried in a pillow. That he's not actually dead shows the slow rise of his back as he breathes. From his nape down to the small of his back, the soft skin is covered in hickeys and bite marks, something Seungcheol had left during their heated session. He didn't hold back last night, not at all; he can still vividly remember how tight Wonwoo felt and how beautiful he looked, face overcome with pleasure and so responsive to every touch. Somehow, they were able to keep going until early morning, the exhaustion striking after so many rounds he'd lost count of and falling asleep by the snap of a finger. It's understandable that Wonwoo is not up making his boyfriend breakfast and sleeps like a log in their bed instead. Seungcheol doesn't mind; he can just text Jisoo to buy him a coffee on his way to work- Jeonghan's shop is close to his workplace anyway. 

Seungcheol lets Wonwoo get his beauty sleep and recover from their night activities, the boy deserves it after all, and quietly slips out of bed to take a quick shower. Mr. Muffin is nowhere to be seen; he's probably sulking in his house because his mom didn't pay attention to him for once and honestly, serves him right, Seungcheol thinks.   
It's almost nine when he's done with his morning routine and dressed properly. Wonwoo is still asleep by the time he sneaks inside the bedroom to check on him and he smiles to himself before leaving a soft kiss on the boy's nape. Quietly, he whispers a goodbye in his ear and then takes his leave, a silly grin plastered all over his face. 

  
Jisoo's feet tap on the carpeted floor, and a frown maps his soft features. It deepens when Seungcheol enters the office, face bright and happy. He flashes a huge gummy smile towards his secretary, ignoring the knit of his brows and arms crossed over his chest.

"What time do you think it is?" He asks, voice sharp.

Seungcheol takes a seat behind the desk and hums under his breath as he rummages through some files.

"Uhh, morning, I guess?" He shrugs, not looking up from his seat.

Jisoo can feel his headache getting stronger. Some nerve his boss has. 

"It's nine thirty, and you're an hour late." He hisses, trying his best to sound calm.

There's a soft _"ooh"_ from the desk but nothing more. Seungcheol looks suspiciously giddy after yesterday's sulking and it's weird. Jisoo can't comprehend this.

"Really? That's all you've got to say? Care to share what's the reason for your late arrival, _sir_?" The last word comes out through gritted teeth and just then Seungcheol dares to look up and lock eyes with the younger man. Jisoo watches in utter shock his boss giggling and then hiding his whole face behind a clear file, mumbling something.  
"What? I didn't hear you. Speak clearly."

"-we fucked all night and I overslept, that's the reason!" 

Jisoo is confused for a second.

"Fucked? But who?"

The offended gasp Seungcheol lets out is so loud anyone on the same floor can hear it.

"What do you mean _who_ , Jisoo? Of course me and Wonwoo? You know, my boyfriend of six months?" 

Oh. Right.

"I thought your date got canceled because of the cat?" Jisoo hides his dumb mistake behind another question. He'd rather avoid getting his throat ripped off because he was about to accuse his boss of cheating.

Thankfully, Seungcheol seems to drop the matter, returning back to look through the papers, hand reaching out for the iced americano that's gotten cold over the time.

"Same but after I got some good advice from Soonyoung, we managed to solve the issue. For now at least."

Jisoo raises a brow. An advice from Soonyoung? His friend must've been desperate enough to listen to that crazy kid. But oh well; as long as the couple was happy-

"Good for you, I guess. But even if you do the nasty all night, you still need to show up on time. Don't set up a bad example for your employees, okay? That's something a bad boss would do," he scolds the man with a pointed finger. Seungcheol only nods and apologizes, the smile still present on his face.

Jisoo gives up and sighs.

"By the way, Ji," Seungcheol calls, "the coffee is hella cold."

He gets whacked on the head with a stash of papers for that.

  
Nothing seems to ruin Seungcheol's mood after one of the best nights he's had in a while. Not even when one of the new interns manages to mess up the data for their upcoming meeting and everyone starts panicking in fear of their boss' wrath. With a cool head, Seungcheol lets his secretary handle the issue and doesn't fire the kid like he would've done usually. Because today is a good day and he's pretty damn sure nothing can pop the bubble of pure happiness he's filled with.

If anything, it gets even better.

At lunch break, Seungcheol is ready to order some take out and have a nice unhealthy meal with Jisoo but the man is nowhere to be found. The chair he always sits in is empty and when he looks around, he can't find him either. Maybe he went out with his coworkers or something, Seungcheol muses when he gets back and plops down on the couch, the coffee table clear of any papers to sign for once. Guess he'll be eating alone this time. He shrugs and searches for the phone, ready to call his favorite Chinese restaurant when someone clears their throat.  
Seungcheol almost drops his phone from the spook and looks up at the source. Jisoo stands behind the table, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Damn, talk about sneaky. 

"You weren't just about to order a greasy lunch, were you?" His friend asks then, hand propped on his hip.

Seungcheol rubs at the back of his neck, sheepish.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" 

"Unbelievable." Jisoo rolls his eyes and then turns around to the slightly open door before he speaks again. "Wonwoo, honey! Come here and feed your boyfriend some healthy food, please!"

The moment those words leave Jisoo's lips, a mop of honey blond hair peeks out from the door, and Seungcheol freezes in his seat when his cute boyfriend walks into his office, a blush spread over his cheeks.  
He's wearing his favorite pastel blue short overalls, the pink shirt too big on his thin frame and he looks so, so adorable, especially with the shy look he approaches the men with. Honestly, Seungcheol is rendered speechless because he totally didn't expect his boyfriend showing up at his workplace. Despite the coffee shop being just a five minute walk from his company, Wonwoo has never come here for a visit because Seungcheol is always very busy and well, the boy gets shy as hell around strangers. It's a pleasant surprise though. 

Still cooing at the adorable outfit, Seungcheol doesn't notice the slight limp in the boy's walk.

A whack on the back of his head brings him back to reality. He rubs the pain away with his hand, not forgetting to shoot Jisoo a glare which gets ignored. Seungcheol thinks it's too many whacks for one day so he just plays nice and tries not to get on his secretary's bad side.

"Well then. I successfully escorted your visitor here, so I'm gonna leave you lovebirds alone," Jisoo excuses himself, a gentle smile directed at Wonwoo who shyly returns the smile back. His hair gets ruffled because even if Jisoo tried he can't be unaffected by the younger's level of cuteness. "Enjoy your lunch you two," he walks over to the door and then looks over his shoulder, "and Wonu, do thank Jeonghan for the creampuffs for me, okay?" 

"Don't worry hyung, I will!" 

And the door closes, leaving only the couple inside. It's quiet for a few moments before Seungcheol pats the space next to him with a soft smile.

Wonwoo obeys and takes a seat beside Seungcheol, the small paper bag with the cute logo of Jeonghan's shop clutched in his hands.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work but you left the house early and I didn't want you to starve so I- I took an early break to deliver you something to snack on." Wonwoo's ears go red and he averts his eyes when he pushes the bag right into his boyfriend's hands.

Seungcheol melts into a pool of goo because his baby is too precious for this world. Curiously, he takes a peek inside, mouth watering at a couple of croissants and muffins, his favorite pastries. He didn't know he was this hungry until he saw the yummy sweets, and his stomach makes a noise. Before he gobbles everything up, he sets the bag on the table and then turns to his little boyfriend, hands flying up to cup his round cheeks. He makes Wonwoo look up at him, his lips pursed and eyes gleaming with such purity and innocence Seungcheol can't help himself and goes straight for a smooch.

"You are so cute, oh my God," he says in between kisses he keeps smothering those plush lips with, making Wonwoo's face redder than a tomato and hotter than chili. The younger flutters his inky eyelashes, a soft whine in the back of his throat. He's definitely embarrassed but that only makes Seungcheol tease him more. He scoots closer and peppers the pretty face with kisses until he leans in a little too much and ends up pressing Wonwoo down on the couch. The yelp gets swallowed in the younger's throat as Seungcheol, now seated in between his slightly parted legs gets bolder and licks along the seam of his lips, asking for permission.   
It's relatively easy to give in so Wonwoo just lets his boyfriend do whatever he wants, thin arms encircling around the other's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. 

Immersed in their little make-out session, the couple doesn't register the noise coming from the other side of the door, too indulged in their own world, too busy exploring each other's mouths. Just when Seungcheol slides his hand under the hem of Wonwoo's shorts, a loud noise of a door slamming open startles them both they nearly jump in surprise, Wonwoo accidentally kicking his boyfriend in the stomach as they try to scramble back into a sitting position. Seungcheol howls in pain and clutches his mid-area, Wonwoo's hushed and soft apologies coming in muffled slurs as the boisterous and very familiar voice shouts in a greeting, loud.

"What's good my bitch?!"

Seungcheol frowns, annoyed. He looks up to send a glare at the intruder, eyes only widening comically when he realizes who it is. He pales at the sight of Kim Mingyu, _his cousin_ and also the last person he wants to see right now, standing right in front of him, his famous wolfish grin full of canines shining brightly. A panting Jisoo then appears, face flushed from the run, breathless. He glares up at Mingyu's tall form and then turns back to his boss with guilt in his eyes.

"I tried to stop him from coming here but he just-" Jisoo tries to catch his breath, hands on his knees, shaking, "he just brushed me aside and forced himself in. I'm sorry." His friend looks genuinely apologetic, Seungcheol can tell. He can't help but let out a long sigh, suddenly his headache coming back in full force because of the ruckus his damned cousin caused. It's always been like this. Wherever he goes, chaos ensues.

Without uttering a word, he nods and dismisses Jisoo, the younger glancing worriedly at him before taking his leave and closing the door behind him.

God, why now, of all times? Seungcheol curses his luck for running out so quickly. 

He straightens himself and hastily smoothes his wrinkled clothes before he stands up and sets his eyes on the tall man, his mood dropping significantly when Mingyu opens his ridiculously long arms and rushes forward to engulf his shorter cousin in a suffocating hug. Seungcheol can smell the expensive as hell cologne the other always uses and scrunches his nose in disgust. The scent is too strong.

"Cheol, my bro! It's so good to see you!" The taller man beams, squeezing the life out of his older cousin.

"M-Mingyu, what the fuck are you doing here?" Seungcheol nearly wheezes the question out, lapping for breath when his lungs finally get their freedom. Mingyu flexes his arms like he usually does- he's just a show-off and grins big. Damn, how much does the kid work out? His strength is no joke. Seungcheol should really step up his game and work his muscles harder.   
"I thought you were still traveling."

Mingyu's smile turns into a pout.

"I got homesick, you know? After a year of traveling around Europe and learning about many cultures of different countries, I thought of staying longer and exploring some more but then again- it's been so long and I missed my hometown," he explains, the smile returning back. "I also got a shitton of good ideas for new recipes so I'm gonna extend the menu for my restaurants, too. It's some delicious shit, I tell you! I'll cook some for you and-" Suddenly he stops mid-sentence, his eyes snapping towards the couch where Wonwoo is currently seated and trying to act like he just didn't make out with his boyfriend. All the words seem to leave Mingyu's brain as he stares the boy down until a smirk curls at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, I didn't notice you at all. Hi there, little one," he greets softly and sends a small wave with his hand.

Wonwoo jumps at the voice and the best he's able to reply is a quiet _"h-hello"_ , ears burning red when he receives a short laugh from Mingyu.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest?" He coos loudly and Wonwoo chews on his plush bottom lip, squirming. 

He's flustered.

The sight makes Mingyu lick his lips. Something flashes across his eyes.

Seungcheol clenches his fists and tightens his jaw. Silently, he watches how Wonwoo drops his gaze down and presses his legs together, fingers playing in his lap. It's the anxiety from the attention Mingyu is giving him, Seungcheol can tell without a doubt. He's had a fair share of this back when they started with the arrangement. He wants to give the boy a hug so badly. Before he can even move from his spot though, Mingyu turns to him with a raised brow and a question hanging on his tongue.

"Cheol, who is he?" He points at Wonwoo who keeps his head down out of shyness. "He's so cute! Tell me his name!" The near squeal is so annoying Seungcheol's mouth twitches. Despite how cold and intimidating Mingyu might appear on the first glance, he's actually a five year old trapped in a man's body. Because of his personality, the man gets often compared to a puppy and it shows especially when his excitement level is high. Like it is right now.

Seungcheol might even find the bright expression on his cousin's face cute but it's Wonwoo who's got him like this and that sets a pang of unease in his stomach. He didn't tell his boyfriend about Mingyu for a reason. 

It was just a simple precaution. Seungcheol wanted to avoid any unnecessary problems Kim Mingyu always seemed to carry along with him. Don't get him wrong, he loves his cousin, a lot actually; he's probably the only one he's the closest within the family but there's this thing about the younger man giving Seungcheol headaches. That headache being his habit of stealing Seungcheol's dates and claiming them as his own. Starting from elementary school to high school; even in a fucking college they just had to attend together, once Seungcheol's girlfriend or boyfriend saw one of Mingyu's many charms, it was over. They would fall into his trap and get swayed, leaving Seungcheol for a canine smile and nice body- ahem, _personality_. With the looks and centimeters his cousin had been gifted with, it's no surprise people fall to their knees for him. Because of the unfortunate events following him every time Mingyu was involved, Seungcheol kept silent about his cousin when he started dating his current boyfriend. All the evidence of them being together in photos had been carefully hidden in a locked box and tucked under their bed. Thankfully, by the time he met Wonwoo, his handsome cousin was already out of the country traveling around Europe for the culinary research. 

But now that Mingyu is back, in all his glory looking hella attractive with his tanned skin and ripped muscles, Seungcheol has this feeling in his gut that something bad is going to happen. The look of astonishment Wonwoo gives the taller man when he finally finds the courage to, should've been a clear indication. 

Just like the predatory gleam flashing across Mingyu's eyes when he looks the boy over, more closely. 

It means trouble. A very fucking big one.

Seungcheol clears his throat to get the attention back to him. 

"This is Wonwoo," he reaches out to take the younger by the hand to help him stand up. "He's my boyfriend."

There's a short silence, his tall cousin absorbing the information slowly and when the words sink in, he gives a bright smile until his eyes turn crescent, the sight causing Seungcheol to frown. He doesn't like the stare Mingyu keeps giving Wonwoo, working his charms to make him fall and God, he prays his boyfriend is able to resist.

Lazily, Mingyu drawls out, "congratulations, you two," and then turns to the older with a smirk. "Didn't think you still had it in you to score a date this pretty, must be the prettiest one so far. Looks young, too." The tone of his voice sounds almost mocking.   
"How old are you, _Wonwoo_?" The name rolls on his tongue in a manner that leaves Seungcheol feeling sick to his stomach. He doesn't like the tone Mingyu speaks to his boyfriend.

He clutches the small hand tighter in his.

Wonwoo glances down and suppresses a hiss from the pain before he looks up at Mingyu with a clear answer.

"Uh, uhm, I turned nineteen last month." His cheeks heat up when facing the man, Seungcheol notices it because he keeps his eyes trained on the younger like a hawk.

The response seems to get a surprise on Mingyu's face. He whistles and shakes his head, grin wide.

"Damn, that's young, alright!" He laughs. "Hey Cheol, do your folks know you're fucking a kid?" 

Okay. That's enough.

"None of your business, prick," he hisses, instinctively pushing Wonwoo behind his back. "Why did you even come here anyway? Surely it's not just to say hi or mingle in my personal life."

Mingyu narrows his eyes. Suddenly, the annoying smirk is gone, replaced by a small pout. Both are just as annoying though. His arms fly up in surrender.

"Sorry if I touched a sensitive matter," he apologizes and weirdly, it sounds sincere this time. "I did come to say hi but also to ask you a favor."

Oh. Finally, they're getting to the core of things.

Seungcheol nods, silently prompting his cousin to continue.

"My apartment is under reconstruction right now and it won't be available till the end of October," Mingyu sighs and then his eyes go full on puppy. It's a bad sign. "So I was thinking, because you're my bro and you love me, that maybe I could crash at your place for a while," he asks with sparkly eyes, knowing full well it's Seungcheol's fucking kryptonite. Damn that puppy face. He hates it because he's weak for that bullshit. "I'll be at the school or my restaurant for most days so I just need a comfortable bed and a shower. I can cook for you, too." He shoots him the best of his pouts and clasps his hands together. With his big body and muscles he looks ridiculous but it still makes Seungcheol weak in the knees.

It's no wonder he finds himself agreeing in the end, Mingyu thanking him very loudly, the big shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the overreaction but immediately freezes when he realizes the most important thing.

Wonwoo.

His precious, little baby who still hasn't said a word and been watching the scene with lips pressed in a thin line. The older turns to him to ask if he's okay with having a guest in the house but before he can even say it out loud, Wonwoo flutters his inky eyelashes at him, the blush high on his cheeks.

"It's okay, hyung. I think it's gonna be fun." His eyes form into little crescents when he smiles at him, so pure and innocent, unaware of the beast sleeping within Mingyu, waiting to be unleashed.

Seungcheol can't help but start regretting the choice he's just made.

He might've just let a wolf step into his house with an innocent lamb inside.

Well, fuck.

This is much bigger fucking trouble he's gotten himself into.

  
Turns out it's actually not that bad having Mingyu in the house. The first two weeks feel like their guest is not there at all, coming from work at late hours and immediately going to bed after a quick shower. Being a famous person as well, his schedule is packed with events and photoshoots he occasionally does, mostly for charities. Handling these things and work at the restaurant, it's understandable he goes home to just sleep. A situation Seungcheol is very familiar with.

It's one of those rare days when Seungcheol wakes up before his cute boyfriend and when he glances at the clock, it's something around six. He can't believe his bladder decided to make him leave his bed so early when he was doing just fine with Wonwoo cuddled up to his side.

Right after he's done with his business and ready to hit the bed again, the clattering sound coming from the kitchen catches Seungcheol's attention, making him change the direction and go straight there. Mr. Muffin seems to be hiding in his house in the living room, the cat has been doing exactly that ever since another man invaded his territory. Maybe he felt overwhelmed by all the testosterone, avoiding both men and just paying attention to his mom. Well, it's not like Seungcheol is complaining.

"Morning." 

August is hot so it's no surprise Seungcheol finds his cousin making breakfast for them wearing nothing but boxers that always look like they're a size smaller. Thank goodness Wonwoo is still soundly asleep; it's early in the morning, and he'd rather not want his boyfriend to see the package Mingyu loves to brag about and be the cause of his heart attack. Wonwoo's virgin eyes are not ready for it. Actually, they will never be.

"Heya. You going to work?" Seungcheol shuffles to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water, chugging down half of its content. His dry throat appreciates it greatly. 

Mingyu hums, chopping the veggies quickly and with precision. "Yeah. I'll just finish your breakfast and go change. This week is gonna be hectic, I've got to teach some new students so we'll see how it goes."

Always busy, huh?

Peeking to the side to take a look, Seungcheol nods in approval. The dish looks good so far. 

"I have this weekend off, though. And I was thinking, maybe I could take Wonu to a festival to enjoy some food and fireworks. It's been so long since I've been to one. If you're not busy, you can tag along if you want." He shrugs nonchalantly and Seungcheol stops for a moment.

_Wonu?_

That's what Mingyu calls _his_ boyfriend now? When did this happen? Did he miss something or what?

"Man, that kid is seriously the cutest. That one time I caught him watching some videos on his phone. I thought it was porn but turned out he was giggling at some cats doing stupid shit. And when his nose scrunched up, I felt like ten years have been added to my lifespan," Mingyu smiles brightly. "He's such a cute little bean. And pretty, too. Can't even compare to the girls and boys you've dated before. Seriously, how did you manage to catch an eye candy like him?" 

Seungcheol bites down on his bottom lip.

People praising Wonwoo always make his heart swell with pride but it's different when he hears it directly from Mingyu's mouth. The way he speaks of his boy, with that little glint in his eyes- it's making him uneasy. Maybe he's being paranoid given the fact he's been fucked over by his cousin countless times before but the uncomfortable pang still settles inside him. It's hard to ignore that feeling, despite how much Seungcheol tries to. Eventually, he manages to push the thoughts into the furthest corner of his mind and calms down.

Taking a deep breath, he gives the man a shrug. 

"I don't know, man. Maybe my charms worked overtime or something." His response is a soft laugh. "Like, he's so good to me, you know? A literal angel, that boy." 

_I don't deserve him at all._

Finishing their breakfast, Mingyu packs it carefully before he turns around to face the shorter man.

"Mhm. If that's the case, then you better keep him safe from any danger that might come for him. Who knows there might be a demon waiting to mess him up." He winks and walks away, leaving Seungcheol in the kitchen alone with his thoughts.

*****

"He wants to fuck my boyfriend."

Seated on the bench and dumbbell in one hand, Soonyoung huffs out a long breath, eyes shifting sideways. He glances at Seungcheol, confusion written over his features.

"Who?" He asks curiously, brow raising.

Seungcheol, who's been lifting relentlessly since the moment he entered the gym, lets out a sigh and wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He joins the younger on the bench, his shorts sticking uncomfortably onto his body. The protein drink he brought with him ends up crumbled in his tight grip, empty.

"It's Mingyu." 

"Do I know this Mingyu dude?"

The older shakes his head. 

"Personally, I hope not. But you might've seen him in magazines or been to one of his restaurants, I don't know. He's a renowned chef. And my cousin." He sighs again. 

Soonyoung, who's stopped exercising, looks up at him. 

"Hyung, I'm bad with faces so unless this dude is a hot piece of ass, I think I have no idea who that is."

On cue, a phone is thrust right into his face, the screen so close to his eyes everything he sees for a moment is a blurry photo of someone smiling? It's hard to tell. Grabbing the device in his sweaty hands, Soonyoung squints harder until he can see the person in the photo clearly. 

His eyes widen upon realization.

"Oh, I know this dude! I did see him in one of the magazines girls always bring to my dance classes!" He exclaims very loudly, getting a warning look from Seungcheol. "He's like, around your age, right, hyung?" 

Two years younger actually, the older corrects inwardly.

He nods.

"Damn. I had no idea he's your cousin," Soonyoung continues to ogle at the photo until he snaps out of it, giving the phone to Seungcheol.  
"How did you come to the conclusion he wants to fuck Wonwoo though?" 

Seungcheol's brows furrow at that. His grip on the phone tightens.   
A flashback from a few days prior crosses his mind. It's been bugging him since then.

Sighing, he looks down on his lap, fiddling the phone between his fingers.

"He told me."

  
_Since Mingyu's original plan of going to the festival got canceled because of the heavy rain downpouring on the whole city, the guys had no other choice than to stay at home, watching some Chinese drama Wonwoo had insisted (more like pouted) to see, the coffee table full of greasy food they'd ordered before settling on the couch. Seungcheol loved their homey dates except with his cousin third-wheeling literally next to them with his loud munching on the food, it couldn't be considered as a date anymore._

_Just when Seungcheol thought it couldn't get any worse, he caught Mingyu licking his lips when his eyes followed the slide of Wonwoo's collar as he shifted, exposing the slope of his shoulder. But he was quick to avert his gaze back at the screen before he could get scolded by the older, playing innocent like he just didn't look at Wonwoo like he wanted to devour him right there. In front of Seungcheol's salad, no less._

_Well, guess what. He didn't like that._

_Last time he experienced this kind of feeling was in college and that was a long time ago. But now it was happening again and it made him very uneasy and wary._

_Because, well- Mingyu was one shameless bastard._

_Seungcheol's warning stares he kept sending to his left didn't work, much to his dismay._  
 _Those eyes followed every movement of Wonwoo's body; from his face changing expressions as the story in the drama progressed to his bare legs wiggling excitedly when a cute scene appeared on the screen. Too immersed in the show, Wonwoo had no idea he was being watched intently and assumably with bad intentions, too. But Seungcheol did notice Mingyu staring, numerous times during the whole hour they had been sitting there and he didn't like it. The attention Mingyu kept giving_ his _fucking boyfriend._

_With his jaw clenching painfully, he put an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, subtly pulling him closer to his side, eyes squinting right back at Mingyu with yet another warning. The younger couldn't hide his grin, bright in the dim-litted room and he shifted away just a little bit, generously giving the couple some space. Suspicious still, Seungcheol eyed his cousin once more before turning back to the TV, Wonwoo borrowing his shoulder as a pillow._

_It was halfway through the next episode when Seungcheol's bladder decided to fuck it and call for attention, forcing the man to leave his boyfriend with the hungry wolf alone. He didn't want to but he had no choice. Reluctant, he left to the bathroom to relieve himself, quietly praying to God his cousin didn't try something while he wasn't present._

_Thankfully, nothing remotely bad happened during his absence._

_When Seungcheol returned back barely a five minutes later, he noticed Mingyu mumbling something to Wonwoo whose face grew redder by the second until he resembled a tomato. Before Seungcheol could shout at them to ask what the fuck was going on, Mingyu stood up from the couch, his ridiculously long legs carrying him over to the kitchen, walking past Seungcheol like a sweep of wind._

_Frowning at the sight of his cute boyfriend flustered as hell, he followed after his cousin, arms crossed over his chest._

_"What were you guys talking about?"_

_He saw Mingyu shrug as he strolled over to open the fridge and then take out a box with ice cream from the freezer._

_"Oh, you know, just some stuff about things," he trailed off looking smugly proud at Wonwoo's flustered face._

_"Uh, what stuff exactly?" Seungcheol pressed, getting suspicious all of a sudden._

_There was a light chuckle before Mingyu shrugged again, his grin wide._

_"I asked Wonwoo if he ever got his ass eaten. Judging by his reaction I guess he hasn't," he leaned in dangerously close to whisper in Seungcheol's ear. "Which is a damn shame because if I were you, I'd be plundering that little ass all day." He pulled away and threw a quick glance towards the living room where Wonwoo sat on the fluffy carpet playing with Mr. Muffin's ears, the blush seated high on his cheeks._

_Mingyu grabbed the bowl filled with ice cream and looked over his shoulder, eyes twinkling._

_"You know- if you ever feel like spicing it up a little, my room is just next to yours so don't hesitate to ask," he sent a wink his way, "I'm always down for some fun."_

_Seungcheol stared at the taller man walking away, eyes wide and mouth shut, too shocked to even speak._

_What the fuck did he just hear?_

  
There's silence between the two when Seungcheol finishes his little story and then proceeds to lay down on the bench with a long sigh. Now that the beans have been spilled, it's a matter of time (or rather seconds in this case) before Soonyoung gasps in that ridiculously dramatic manner, scandalised because of Mingyu's shameless ass. Well, he can't blame him, that's what he would do, too.

Yet the response he receives after that makes him bolt up into a sitting position, eyes wide and mouth agape. Clearly, he must've heard him wrong.

"What did you say?" He asks once more, for confirmation.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"I said go for it. You know, spicing things up isn't a bad idea, not that your relationship with Wonu is lacking but it doesn't hurt to try and experiment a little every now and then. I mean, I would at least reconsider the offer, Mingyu looks like he's good in that kinda field and judging by the person Wonu is, I bet you guys are pretty vanilla so," he pauses, flinching only slightly when he receives a glare from the older. He straightens his back and continues, despite the murdering aura surrounding Seungcheol like an invisible cloak. "Why not give it a try? Extending the horizon is good, especially for Wonu, since the guy is always so shy and I bet he's like that in bed, too."

Seungcheol hates how close to the truth the red-head is. Well, it's not that Wonwoo is shy, they've passed that stage long ago after a couple of heated sessions in the dim-litted bedroom. But they've never gone that far as to invite another person to join them. Simply because Seungcheol doesn't like to share and maybe he's a little possessive, too. He wouldn't let anyone touch his boyfriend _like that_.

Yet his mind becomes weak and slips away for a second, sudden inappropriate images come rushing in. 

Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to make an exception for once-

Thankfully, his train of thoughts gets interrupted by Soonyoung's low whisper.

"Say, hyung. Isn't it tempting? To let someone play with your boyfriend?"

 _"No"_ should be a clear answer but Seungcheol can't bring himself to say it out loud. He gnaws on his bottom lip and knits his brows, deep in thought while Soonyoung just leans back with a wicked grin. 

It's evident his hyung is thinking about it, the gears in his brain working at high speed and the more seconds pass and the more he thinks, the mental image comes slowly together like pieces of a puzzle and creates chaos.

Seungcheol frowns and crosses his arms on his chest, cheeks flushing a faint pink but Soonyoung notices the slight change in his expression and he smirks.

"Looks like there should be no problem on your side," the younger goes back to lifting, ignoring the stuttered mumble from the other man. "Talk it out with Wonu, see what he thinks about it. Communication in relationships is key, after all." 

The mumbling continues on for a while until Soonyoung peeks out from his bangs to see Seungcheol nod slightly and then bury his face in his palms. He may as well die of embarrassment; partly because of all the inappropriate thoughts flashing through his mind like a whirlwind, vivid images of his cute boyfriend being ravished by his greedy cousin.  
It's a dangerous territory for him yet he can't help but indulge deeper in the fantasy, his brain creating all the possible scenarios, one dirtier than the other.

A sigh slips past his lips.

Seungcheol knows already he's going to have a hard time falling asleep from now on.

Maybe he should throw all the blame on Soonyoung; that's what Jisoo thinks out loud when Seungcheol goes to whine to him a few days after the (un)helpful conversation he had with the younger. 

His friend looks highly disturbed by the advice, judging by the horrified expression on his usually calm face and Seungcheol doesn't blame him for that. After all, the guy is a bit of a prude and stuck up when it comes to sex and other related stuff. It's because of his upbringing so the reaction should be expected. If he only could lower his voice a bit so the employees don't hear how their boss struggles through life, that would be nice.

"You won't listen to him, right?" Jisoo exclaims right after he finishes his coffee. His eyes widen when he sees the unsure look on his boss' face.

"I'd be lying if I haven't thought about it." He has been for about a week now, anyway.

Jisoo nearly has a heart attack.

"Cheol, _no_. That kid is naughty. He's a bad influence on you. Don't take his advice to heart." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Seungcheol pouts and bites down into his sandwich prepared by Wonwoo.

It's not like he hasn't experimented before; back in college he had too many opportunities to try out new things- to test his limits but it was always with a person he had no close relation to. It's different this time. He loves his boyfriend to the moon and back and doesn't want to fuck up the beautiful relationship between them so he contemplates whether to take Mingyu on his offer. But- as Soonyoung had said, it's tempting. And the more days pass by, the more tempting it becomes. 

Should he just go for it? If Wonwoo agrees, that is. Maybe he will or maybe not. Seungcheol doesn't know. He still needs to ask him. Part of him wishes the younger declines the proposal. The bigger part, though... Well, he's too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Drowned in his thoughts, Seungcheol ignores Jisoo's patronizing lecture that ends up on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a two or three-shot as the fic got longer than I expected and since I'm still not finished writing this story, it might take a while until I post the remaining chapter(s).


	2. 02.

Okay. Just so you know, Seungcheol doesn't like sharing, especially a person he loves deeply but somehow, he finds the image of Mingyu playing with his boyfriend so appealing it's almost scary. He's been fucked over by Mingyu stealing his partners so many times he shouldn't even think of letting it happen again (it's not that Wonwoo would do that to him because he's sickly in love with him but paranoia is a _bitch_ ) but the thought just didn't want to leave his head, haunting him even in his sleep. It reached to the point where he had a dream about it and to his horror, he woke up sweaty with an embarrassing boner the next morning. And since getting awoken by the problem down there wasn't a one-time thing as he'd come to realize later, cold showers were his best friend for a few days. 

That is, until Seungcheol decided that he's had enough and something needed to be done. 

It's time to finally get his shit together and ask Wonwoo. He could've just done it the simple way; sit him down and blurt out the question but, he ends up doing quite the opposite.

He brings it up one night, in the middle of their heated session. 

In the darkness of their shared bedroom, Seungcheol lies behind Wonwoo, sweat pricking at his skin as he thrusts into the tight heat slow and deep with only a thin blanket covering their naked bodies. It's relatively quiet in the room, Wonwoo keeps his voice as low as possible, partly because Mingyu is currently sleeping right in the room next to theirs and the walls are thin but Seungcheol's cock is doing a pretty good job at forcing the moans out of his mouth. 

Wonwoo bites down on his bottom lip, suffering from the snail pace his boyfriend set up but once a hand snakes over to his lower abdomen and thick fingers wrap around his aching arousal, he loses it. 

Grinning into his shoulder blades, Seungcheol closes his eyes and listens to the series of beautiful, breathy moans, timing his thrusts with his hand. He loves wrecking his pretty lover like this, loves every little sound he makes when he's filled with Seungcheol's cock, loves the way he trembles in his hold, all flushed and glistening in sweat. He's always so responsive to his touch, so beautiful. And though Seungcheol can't see his face right now, he knows the expression he holds is beautiful, too. And somewhere between a particularly harsh thrust and Wonwoo's whiny moan, Seungcheol's mind starts wandering off to a dangerous place, imagining how his little boyfriend would look had it been Mingyu taking him apart instead.

How small and frail Wonwoo's frame would look compared to Mingyu's much bigger one, his pale skin contrasting against the tan one and how full and stretched his tight little hole would be around the thick meat.

Mingyu is big and strong; he'd devour Wonwoo like nothing, leaving him panting and messed up real good.

And fuck, if it wouldn't be a sight to behold.

Suddenly, the fantasy feels all too real, so much it makes Seungcheol hasten his pace, nearly pushing him on the verge of climaxing. It's too arousing, the thought and now he wants nothing more than to make it a reality.

Biting his lip, he slows down for a moment so he can last a little longer, his fingers wrapped around his lover in a tight grip, forcing more beautiful sounds out of him. Wonwoo is trying hard to be quiet but alas, it doesn't work that well. When he can't manage anymore, he clasps his hand over his mouth and proceeds to moan into his palm.

Seungcheol wants to hear him. He wants him to be so loud it reaches through the wall separating them and Mingyu. He wants Mingyu to hear it. The whiny noises Wonwoo makes around his cock.

Yet his pretty lover keeps his voice on the low, trembling with each snap of Seungcheol's hips as he drives into him deeper, his breath quickening. It's painfully slow, his pace and the older makes sure to drag every little noise out of him with both his cock and hand still wrapped around his arousal. Seungcheol is damn aware Wonwoo is way too conscious of the other person sleeping in the next room and he gets it, really. But he also doesn't want him to restrain himself, too and well, Mingyu is not just 'some person'. 

If Seungcheol could, he would pry the hand off of his mouth but he's a bit preoccupied, you see. So he leans forward and gently tugs at Wonwoo's earlobe instead, his teeth leaving the soft flesh red and throbbing. 

"Don't hold back," he lets out a breathy whisper right into Wonwoo's ear, catching a small glimpse of his eyelashes fluttering.

The body under him trembles.

"B-but Min- _ahh_ , Mingyu-," The younger can only stutter through shaky breaths when the hand between his legs starts moving faster, in sync with the cock dragging along his inner walls. Seungcheol only growls into his ear and fastens his pace, quite impatient from moving so slowly.

"Let him hear you."

Wonwoo's breath hitches and the noise that leaves his mouth echoes through the room, a sweet high-pitched sound right when Seungcheol pushes himself deep enough and hits the spot that makes Wonwoo see stars. His back arches against him in a perfect bow, droplets of sweat running down the curve of his spine and his hand is not able to catch the mewls coming through his parted lips.

 _Ah, yes. That's it,_ Seungcheol beams, _be more like that. Yeah._

"I-I can't-" Wonwoo chokes out, nearly sobbing from the pleasure he's receiving.

He's so cute trying to stifle back his moans, his lips red and swollen, almost bloody from the teeth sinking into them. It's becoming useless with every sharp snap of Seungcheol's hips; soon he's reduced into a whimpering mess, all the noises breaking free, filling the quiet room.

"Let it all out," the older encourages, tongue darting out to taste the glistening skin on Wonwoo's nape, "so that Mingyu can hear how well you can take my cock."

He smiles at the slight shudder of Wonwoo's shoulders. Looks like the words are affecting him, and in a way Seungcheol needs him to. With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he continues, voice low and breathy as he mouths against the still reddened earlobe.

"You're always so good to me, you know?" He squeezes the pretty little cock in his hold just as he pushes forward, hitting the sweet spot inside dead on. "Would you be just as good to Mingyu if I asked? Would you let him play with you like I do, hm?" He bites the soft flesh, grinning from the erratic breaths coming from the boy. 

Wonwoo is on the verge of crying, his cheeks bright red and eyes glassy, small hiccups in the back of his throat. Seungcheol knows he's not going to last long so he takes mercy on him and works faster on the cock in his hand, his mouth pressed on Wonwoo's ear.

"Maybe I should ask him to get between your legs and give you a good fuck. I bet you'd like that, hm?" He smirks, feeling the body beneath him shudder. "Would be nice to see your tight little hole stretched around that big, fat cock," he gives a sharp thrust, causing another moan to slip out. "I know you'd take him so well because you're a good boy, aren't you?"

_So good._

"Aren't you, Wonwoo? Hm? Tell me."

A choked sob is the only coherent response he gets. Wonwoo is a mess, barely keeping himself together when the thick fingers slide up and down the curve of his aching arousal, the filthy words whispered in his ear not helping his situation any better. If anything, it's the last straw that pushes him to the edge, his thighs quivering from the coiling heat bubbling in his lower abdomen and he spills into Seungcheol's hand, crying out with a loud, _"yes, I'm a good boy!"_ , trembling like falling leaves in the wind.

The younger lets out quiet sobs, still coming from his high, body wrecked and pricked with sweat.

"Yeah, you are," Seungcheol praises into his lover's ear and loosens his grip on the little cock, sticky with all the juice. "Best boy," he says through his own shaky breath as he keeps on hastily driving into Wonwoo's pliant body. It takes less than a few harsh thrusts until he can't anymore and finally gets to release. His breathing comes back to normal, the adrenaline now wearing off and carefully, he pulls out, the condom full of his own fluids.

It's heavy and he grimaces at the sight. He came too much and just from having dirty images involving his cousin. How fucking embarrassing.

There's a small hiss on Wonwoo's side and Seungcheol is quick to pepper the bare skin on his nape with kisses, as an apology for the rough treatment.

"Sorry. Was it too much?" He asks, reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand. 

Just then Wonwoo turns over his shoulder and shakes his head with a tired smile. "It's okay. Just get this filth off of me, please. I feel gross." His pout gets immediately smooched by Seungcheol.

After wiping their bodies clean, they both lay down and cuddle under the soft blanket. Wonwoo's bangs are still sticking to his forehead and there are visible bite marks all over his neck and shoulders but it's nothing he's not used to. He uses one of Seungcheol's arms as a pillow and nuzzles up to him, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Shouldn't we, uh, talk about Mingyu hyung-" Wonwoo starts but gets interrupted by a low grunt from his boyfriend.

"Let's do it tomorrow, yeah? Now go to sleep." Seungcheol places a gentle kiss on the boy's nape and lays a free arm protectively around Wonwoo's middle, interlacing their fingers when the younger puts his hand on top of his own.

Soon exhaustion gets the better of them and they both doze off, limbs tangled together.

  
The next morning Seungcheol wakes up before Wonwoo, surprised by the time his phone screen is showing. It's still early for him to prepare stuff for work but taking a shower a little earlier, especially after the busy night, wouldn't hurt. Wonwoo is buried inside the blanket like the kitten he is, his honey-blond locks sticking out in every direction. A soft kiss is placed on the crown of his hair because Seungcheol can't help himself and the boy snuggles the blanket some more with a kittenish smile playing at his lips. He's so damn adorable, the older coos before he gets out of bed, leaving the comforting warmth behind.

Quietly, he exits the bedroom and bumps into Mingyu on his way to the bathroom. 

"Morning, Gyu." Seungcheol greets softly, eyes droopy.

The younger halts and immediately hides something that vaguely looks like a pair of damp boxers, behind his back. He turns to him with a quiet greeting, his eyes not meeting his cousin's.

Seungcheol squints at the weird behavior. But then he notices how Mingyu not so subtly tries to hide the underwear and the prominent blush gracing his cheeks. Even in the bad lightning the older can see the flush on the tan skin. 

And then it all clicks. 

During the night, Wonwoo has been very vocal about everything they've been doing and it seems the beautiful sounds did reach Mingyu, proving once again that the walls are indeed thin. It also seems while they were both busy, Mingyu's left hand was, too.

Amused, Seungcheol feigns concern and furrows his brows, pointing at his cousin's face laced with tiredness.

"Are those bags I see under your eyes?" He asks, trying his best not to snicker at Mingyu's reaction. "Couldn't sleep well?"

_Well, duh._

He hears a gulp as the taller man swallows, his eyes still averting Seungcheol's. He gives him a curt nod and sighs. It's actually refreshing seeing his usually over-confident cousin flustered and unable to speak for once but Seungcheol lets him off the hook because he's no asshole, though it's nice having the upper hand in such situation.

Mingyu tenses up when he gets a soft pat on his shoulder and then finally makes eye contact with the older, blinking.

"Try listening to some calm music, it might help," Seungcheol suggests with a warm smile and then proceeds to walk away, his grin wide and thankfully out of Mingyu's sight. 

  
Because of the shitload of work waiting to be done, the talk about _the thing_ gets delayed until a week later in the evening when both Seungcheol and Wonwoo are relatively free from their busy life. Not taking Mr. Muffin into account, it's just the two of them in the house right now; Mingyu is supervising new employees in one of his restaurants so it's more likely he'll come home late. 

Sated after the tasty dinner, the couple lays down on the freshly changed sheets of their bed and make themselves comfortable, Wonwoo immediately taking his spot beside his boyfriend, snuggling up to his side with a content sigh. Seungcheol starts drawing nonsense on the thin arm, occasionally getting a giggle out of his younger lover because it tickles.

For a good while, no one dares to speak about the issue. That is, until Wonwoo decides to shift in his position and rolls on top of the older man, the silky fabric of his pajama cooling the heated skin on Seungcheol's bare torso. 

He seems nervous when he shyly looks up at him, hands resting on his chin.

"Were you serious about Mingyu hyung that night?" The younger asks, eyes staring deeply into his.

He's so beautiful.

"Hm? Yeah, I was. Still am." Seungcheol answers with a nod and slides his hands down the soft fabric of Wonwoo's pajama top until he stops just right at the small of his back. His fingers dance mindlessly over the silk, causing the body above him to shiver. 

Wonwoo's eyelashes flutter as he takes in a sharp breath. 

"Really? That's- uhh, that's good because-" he pauses suddenly as the prying fingers slide lower to draw a long line along the curve of his ass, and he finds it difficult to continue.

"Because what, baby?" The older prompts with a raise of his brow. He keeps massaging the perky little bottom through the thin layer, causing the boy squirm at the touch.

When the fingers slip inside his silky shorts, Wonwoo swallows hard.

"B-because," he pauses there to inhale deeply, "because I'd want that, too," he finally admits, eyes fluttering shut as he feels the warmth of Seungcheol's hands on his bare skin, his fingers grazing teasingly over his rim. He wiggles his little butt, the blush high and prominent on the apples of his cheeks. 

"Yeah? Is that so?"

"Mhm, hyung," Wonwoo whimpers softly, biting his lip. "He's just so- so _big_ , I can't help but think how full he'd make me feel."

Oh.

Well, isn't that nice?

It's actually quite an interesting change, hearing his boyfriend talk about desiring another man, and in such a lewd way. Hardly imaginable from someone like Wonwoo who would shy away at the slight body contact from anyone and hide his face in his hands when stumbling upon an erotic picture. Who would've thought his boy could be so naughty. 

He never ceases to surprise him.

But now, since they're on the same boat, Seungcheol finds himself not bothered by it at all. If anything, it makes him excited and a little bit relieved.

"I know I shouldn't but, I've been thinking about it since that incident a few days ago-"

Seungcheol stops for a moment, resting his hand on the little bottom. 

He looks up just to see the shyness overcoming Wonwoo's features, his eyes flickering to the side to avoid Seungcheol's.

Why does he look so bashful?

"What incident?" The older asks and when there's no answer coming from the boy, he squeezes the soft meat tight, receiving a high-pitched squeak in return. "Tell me, baby."

Wonwoo visibly shivers, quite liking the roughness on his skin but he also doesn't want to keep secrets from his boyfriend, so he puts his head down to rest on the firm chest and after taking a deep breath, he starts to talk.

  
_There wasn't much time Wonwoo could spend with his boyfriend; after the summer had ended and the new semester started, making Wonwoo too tired and coming home in the late afternoon. It was also one of those days when Seungcheol had too much on his plate at work, meaning he wasn't going to sleep at home. Nothing out of the ordinary per se but still, Wonwoo was a little disappointed because he'd love to cuddle up to his warm boyfriend in bed and forget how stressful and tiring school had been._

_Sighing, he slipped out of his sneakers and neatly tucked them on the shoe rack, noticing the polished pair of shoes already on the rack next to his. Those were Mingyu's if he remembered correctly. That must've meant the man had come back home earlier for a change and Wonwoo figured as much when the alluring smell of something delicious reached his nose. He sniffed the air and slowly walked over to the kitchen only to find Mingyu taking an oversized pan from the oven._

_"Hey, Mingyu hyung," he greeted softly, clutching the strap of his heavy backpack in his hand. "Is that our dinner?" He asked, taking a little peek at the source of that delicious smell._

_Mingyu, who seemed to be too busy to spare the boy a glance, hummed in agreement._

_"Yeah. It's lasagna." He explained, and then finally turned to face Wonwoo, a soft smile on his lips. "It's a special recipe I've learned back in Italy. Wanna try?"_

_Wonwoo's stomach made a noise at the Italian meal and blushing he stuttered out a weak, "yes, please", rubbing his tummy in embarrassment._

_"Okay, honey. Go take a shower and I'll set up the table in the meantime, yeah?" He smiled at him._

_Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up more at the little nickname. Not trusting his voice, he nodded wordlessly and trudged away._

_Why honey though? Was it because of his hair? Wonwoo muttered to himself, tucking a stray strand behind his ear._

_Oh well. It didn't matter._

_Not taking long in the bathroom in fear the amazing meal would get cold, Wonwoo, now flushed pink from the warm shower and in a pair of silken navy pajama- Seungcheol's personal favorite- found himself running excitedly to the dining table where Mingyu had been waiting with two full plates already set up._

_The older observed him with amusement in his eyes that instantly changed into something malicious when he reached the shorts' hem barely covering those milky thighs._

_Attention on the lasagna, Wonwoo failed to notice the clench of Mingyu's fist as his eyes turned a shade darker. The usual warm glow in his irises returned back the moment Wonwoo suddenly said, "I should get us a glass of water, too," and then immediately proceeded to walk back into the kitchen._

_Turned out the cupboard where they kept the glasses was a bit higher, out of Wonwoo's normal reach so the boy had to stand on tippy toes just to take two out. But somehow, the fuzzy socks he was wearing that evening decided it was a good idea to make the floor their ice rink and Wonwoo's feet slipped just as he was about to close the cupboard._

_A shriek left his mouth._

_One of the glasses slipped through his fingers right when Wonwoo was nearly halfway falling flat on his butt, only to end up in a warm embrace and not on the cold floor with shattered pieces of glass around. Somehow, Mingyu managed to get both Wonwoo and the glass in time, preventing a catastrophe from happening._

_Talk about fast reflexes._

_Still, Wonwoo was grateful to his savior. He really didn't want to get cut by the glass._

_"Careful there, little one," he heard Mingyu say above him, his big arms securely wrapped around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer to the firm, muscular chest. "It would be a shame if you got hurt; you're Cheol's precious baby after all. We don't want to make him worry about you, now, do we?" He chuckled lightly, the sound reaching Wonwoo's ears._

_"N-no. Sorry," the younger shook his head, flushing from the heat radiating from Mingyu's body, the close proximity making him a little dizzy. He shimmied in the strong hold, whilst searching for anything solid to hold onto so he could stand up. But to his utter horror, he ended up grabbing something entirely different._

_It took a whole second to realize what he had just done._

_Petrified, Wonwoo stopped his movements, pliant in the arms while the redness continued to spread all over his face and down to his neck._

_Did he- did he just grab Mingyu's dick? Wonwoo paled at the sole thought. And judging by the low groan the older man let out above him, he sure did._

_Oh God._

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Beet red like a tomato, Wonwoo mumbled out an incoherent apology before scrambling back on his own feet, face burning hot. His legs nearly gave out when he made a beeline for the dining table and grabbing his plate with lasagna in hand, he quickly ran off to the bedroom, shouting weakly another apology at Mingyu, too embarrassed to turn over his shoulder._

_He missed the vicious smirk forming in the corners of the man's lips._

_Inside the bedroom, Wonwoo sat on the bed, cheeks still flushed red._

_The hand that had touched that place still burned and to Wonwoo's horror, it wasn't the only thing bothering him. Closing his legs in shame, the boy heaved a long sigh, no longer having the appetite for the delicious meal he put on the nightstand. Rather, he started to feel a different kind of hungry._

_As embarrassing as it might've been, Mingyu's low groan kept replaying in Wonwoo's mind like a broken record, the feel of the man's cock still lingering all over his palm to the tips of his fingers. He felt the weight when he grabbed it on accident and it was heavy. Wonwoo got shivers all over his body just thinking about it. Just from touching him there he could tell Mingyu was big and he couldn't help but allow all those dirty images to invade his mind, haunting. And suddenly, he itched with want, to feel that cock in his hand again, maybe even taste it on his tongue and even that wouldn't be enough as he would be left craving for more- to have it buried deep inside._

_It was so shameless of him, feeling an attraction towards a person close to his boyfriend, and wanting to do such things with him but those inappropriate thoughts kept irritating his mind like an itch that didn't want go away and Wonwoo, though trying hard to resist, gave in to the temptation and let himself dive deep into the forbidden fantasy about the tall man._

_It kept him on edge and his legs parted as he fucked himself on a toy that night, fingers stuffed in his mouth to prevent the moans getting out, all while imagining it was Mingyu's fat cock tearing him apart._

  
Oh wow. 

To think his pretty little boyfriend had to use that dildo Seungcheol has a love-hate relationship with- and just from touching another man's groin... That's certainly interesting.

And hot.

Seungcheol can feel himself getting painfully hard, and just from listening to Wonwoo talk about the little incident.

"I should feel threatened," he inhales sharply after a while, squeezing the soft meat in his hands, "but _fuck_ , I don't care. I just really want to watch him rip you apart."

Shyness long gone, Wonwoo moans lowly in his ear as he leans in closer, spreading his thighs just enough to invite the fingers in. It's his silent way of begging. 

"Mhm, I bet you do, _ahh_ , he'd stretch me so good, don't you think? You know I love a good cock and Mingyu hyung looks like he can provide." 

He has the audacity to smirk and Seungcheol nearly growls at that, gripping the ass harder he leaves a reddening print on the skin. A sweet mewl rings in his ear as Wonwoo trembles on top of him, hips grinding down in a shameless rhythm to get some friction. Seungcheol can only bite back a chuckle, feeling the boy's arousal poke against his abdomen.

"Oh, he certainly can." A nod.

He's seen that dick before after all. Mingyu is indeed a gifted bastard. 

"He'd leave you limping for _days_." 

Seungcheol says it with a light chuckle, enjoying the beautiful set of noises Wonwoo can't stop from making when the hands spread his ass cheeks and a finger slips past his rim. It goes in easily.

"Did you play with yourself earlier, baby boy?" The older asks, voice low and raspy. 

Wonwoo bites his lip as he gives a shy nod and lowers himself farther down to get the finger deeper.

"When I got home from Uni, I, _mmm_ , I used that toy _a-aah_ , again," he stutters, shamelessly moaning into Seungcheol's ear before gently tugging at his earlobe. "I-" his breath hitches when another finger fills him up, "I know it makes you upset when- when I use it but, I remembered our talk about Min- _ah_ , about Mingyu hyung from that n-night and-" he gets cut off by Seungcheol's greedy mouth on his, stopping any words from coming out. Wonwoo submits like the good boy he is and lets his boyfriend kiss the hell out of him, all while the older plays with his ass, three fingers deep inside already.

Soon the air in the room becomes hot and heavy; Seungcheol finds his sweatpants tighten around his lower region and Wonwoo riding his fingers and being very vocal about how good it feels is not helping his problem either.

"You want him to fuck you," Seungcheol states off matter, almost cooing at the bashful reaction from his little lover who gets awfully shy again like it's a bad thing to lust after someone else. Well, normally Seungcheol would be triggered and highly concerned but this time the circumstances are a little different so he doesn't freak out. 

He looks up at the boy lying on top of him and gives him a cheeky grin. "It's okay. I get it."

Wonwoo sucks in a deep breath then, cheeks flushed cherry red. He shakes his head.

"Not just him. I want you both-" the younger mouths shakily against Seungcheol's jaw, his long lashes tickling his cheek, "-to fuck me".

_Oh, shit._

Now he's done it.

A high-pitched cry leaves Wonwoo's parted lips as Seungcheol withdraws his fingers just to hook them around the waistband of his own sweatpants. He manages to pull them down to his mid-thighs, freeing his cock out of its prison. It slaps against the silky fabric of Wonwoo's pajama shorts, smearing pre-cum all over it. 

"I guess it's settled then," Seungcheol nods more to himself as he hastily works on the shorts, his boyfriend helping him with equal vigor, wiggling out of the useless layer of clothes until he's only in his wrinkled pajama top. 

Wonwoo leaves it at that and sits up, knees on either side of Seungcheol's hips. His honey blond hair is tousled, bangs sticking to his forehead and his lips bruised and so, so red. Wonwoo looks beautiful like this; eager to get messed up some more, and so pretty to fuck.

Seriously, he can't wait to see Mingyu play with him, too.

"Is it?" The younger asks, eyes closing when he finally sinks down on the cock, filling him up so good and so deep.

"Oh yeah baby, we're gonna have so much fun with you."

Wonwoo lets out a sweet mewl then, his cock twitching underneath the silky fabric of his top as he rides his boyfriend like his life depends on it, all while not breaking eye contact with him.

"Can't wait for you both to wreck me, _daddy_ ," he drawls out in a moan and clenches around him when the words leave his mouth.

Well. That sounds like a yes to him. 

Seungcheol curses and grips the thin hips tighter, his nails digging into the soft skin. It will leave marks but he doesn't care and neither does Wonwoo.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetie," he smirks lazily as he fucks up into the wet heat, making his little boyfriend whine for more like the needy bitch he is. " _We_ will certainly make sure you get wrecked, alright."

*****

The following day Seungcheol wakes up before his usual time, with Wonwoo sleeping soundly beside him.

After all those night activities, it's become a routine between them; him being an early bird and letting his young lover sleep the exhaustion from last night away. Jisoo would be proud Seungcheol doesn't even need to set up an alarm on his phone. How he was able to wake up on his own is a real mystery if you ask him.

Quietly, he prepares for work, his suit fresh out of the dryer and ironed properly. Just a cup of his daily dose of caffeine and he's ready to go. 

"Are you gonna leave without your lunch?" Comes a sleepy voice.

Seungcheol turns to see his boyfriend trudging into the kitchen, his fuzzy slippers making a noise as he lazily shuffles to the fridge and starts taking out some ingredients. 

Immediately, the older follows after him and engulfs the warm body in a tight hug.

"Sorry. I figured you were still sore after last night so I didn't want to bother you," he peppers Wonwoo's nape with small kisses. "You can go back to sleep, it's okay. I can always just call Jisoo to buy me something," he pats his butt lightly, chuckling when the younger hisses in pain but doesn't move from his spot. 

Wonwoo ignores everything Seungcheol has just said and prepares something that turns out to be a sandwich- easy and quick to make since there's not much time left before his boyfriend leaves for work.

"Mingyu hyung didn't come home last night?" Wonwoo asks, worry lacing his soft features. He hands the lunchbox to Seungcheol who thanks him with a fond smile.

"He didn't," he shakes his head. "Either he had too much work or he went out to get laid."

Knowing his cousin, it's probably the latter.

"O-oh, I see."

The redness heating up Wonwoo's face is hilarious. Seungcheol holds himself from cooing at his boyfriend getting flustered, the sight is too adorable.

Wonwoo clears his throat to hide his embarrassment. It doesn't work that well but he's still cute in Seungcheol's totally non-biased opinion.

"Will you come back early today? I think we should still talk about that, uh," he pauses for a second, eyes flickering sideways, "about the proposal, you know-" He's not able to get any coherent sentence out before he's reduced into a hot, blushing mess. His fingers fly up to fiddle with the hem of his pajama top, the silky fabric still wrinkled from their night activities.

The switch from horny Wonwoo to his normal-self is so amusing. The boy gets flustered so easily now, and it's too cute for him to handle. He's so precious.

Seungcheol wants to smooch his little face so much but refrains from doing so, instead he caresses the younger's cheek. Wonwoo leans into the touch and closes his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the gentle treatment.

He looks like a kitten when he does that.

"Things are gonna get a bit busy so I'm not sure when I get home," he smiles sadly. "About the offer- you know how I feel about it." 

Wonwoo's face heats up as the memory from last night comes back to him and he nods weakly. 

"I guess it's best I leave the final decision to you. It's okay if you change your mind, too. Just take it easy. No one is forcing you." Seungcheol withdraws his hand and smiles softly before he grabs for his briefcase. 

Wonwoo gnaws on his bottom lip but nods anyway, walking the older to the door.

Before he leaves, Seungcheol hands him one of his credit cards. 

"Buy something pretty," he kisses Wonwoo on the lips and puts the jacket on.

"Anything particular in mind?" The younger asks, flicking the black card between his fingers. He's still blushing.

"I don't know," Seungcheol shrugs. "Surprise us." 

He sends him a wink after he bids his boyfriend goodbye and gets out of the apartment, completely missing the excited shudder running down Wonwoo's spine upon hearing the last two words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warm-up, that's why it's a little short. The real fun awaits in the next (and last) chapter. ;)


	3. 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a mess™.

Drowned in the work that just keeps piling up on his desk, Seungcheol is so mentally exhausted he ends up completely forgetting about the whole thing he'd agreed with Wonwoo on. The younger boy doesn't bring up the topic either, as he does his best to keep up with stuff at Uni and there's hardly enough time they get to spend together now; at the end of the day, they fall asleep so quickly none of them has the energy to even talk or do couple things.

At the near end of October though, things get a little less busy. The company is doing well, Seungcheol only needs to work on this one deal that looks promising and then he can finally breathe and spend some fucking quality time with his boyfriend. Right after he convinces his cousin to join him for the dinner with the potential investor who turns out to be a woman in her mid-thirties, very rich but also very flirty. Seungcheol bets everything on Mingyu's charm with the ladies to ensure the deal proceeds smoothly and it only takes a Rolex watch to bribe the younger man. It's a small price for investment this big anyway.

With his charming cousin seated next to him, he's able to coerce the investor into signing the contract pretty easily. Not long into their conversation, sitting in one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul and sipping on a wine that costs a fortune, Mrs. Lee is scribbling down her signature on the papers Seungcheol has brought. He sends a grateful smile towards his younger cousin who's the real MVP of the night; enduring all those advances and flirty touches from the woman with a fake smile deserves a round of applause. She's been highly persistent and not subtle about her true intentions right from the start but Mingyu didn't let the discomfort show on his face, like the professional he is, making the deal all the easier for Seungcheol. The older thinks the Rolex is not enough for the torture Mingyu has been going through for the past two hours and he reminds himself to take him to a theme park once everything is over. The guy loves them so much.

The vibration of his phone wakes Seungcheol up from the little trance he's been in since the contract has been dealt with and with a quiet excuse, he fishes the device out of the pocket of his jacket, the screen bright with a new notification pop up. His face brightens the moment he recognizes the cute cat emoticon and hurriedly, he clicks on the little box so he can read the text from his boyfriend. Immediately, a fond smile tugs on his lips when he sees a picture of a sad-looking cat attached to his message.

_Come home soon, daddy. I miss you. :((_

It says and Seungcheol can't help but feel the loneliness take over him, wanting nothing more than to flee from this shallow place full of riches and cuddle the hell out of his beautiful lover. Mingyu, God bless him, notices the sad pout and with taught skill wraps up the conversation with Mrs. Lee, making up a believable excuse and soon they're outside the restaurant, bidding the woman goodbye as she gets into the called cab. Seungcheol thanks his cousin again, so glad it's all over now and without hesitation walks over to his car. Mingyu trails behind him with a smile.

When they get home at last, it's nearly nine in the evening. Once stepping inside, they're greeted by complete darkness, silence heavy in the air except for the shuffling of their own feet. 

No sign of Mr. Muffin's annoying meows or the sound of his paws when he moves around. 

Did Wonwoo leave? But the text he sent him said the exact opposite. Seungcheol furrows his brows when he switches the lights on and looks around. He sees Mingyu sigh and take off the jacket of his expensive suit, nose scrunching up when he sniffs it.

"Eugh. I can still smell that gross perfume from that lady. It stuck on my clothes," he shudders and lazily throws the jacket on the couch, trudging away to the kitchen. He takes a can of beer from the fridge and opens it.   
"I'm not doing you a favor like this again. Even if you try to bribe me with a house or a Porsche," he complains and then quickly drinks the beverage down, smacking his lips in approval. Despite being born with a silver spoon, Mingyu is not actually that spoiled and enjoys cheap things more than the expensive ones. They're both similar in that way and it's partly the reason why he's the person Seungcheol relates to the most. 

The older laughs.

"Don't worry, I won't," he assures him. "The deal is already made so your service is no longer needed."

Mingyu hums and finishes the beer with a satisfied sigh.

"Where's that little Satan at?" He asks, scanning the room for any traces of Mr. Muffin. 

He's met with a shrug from the older. "Dunno."

"Maybe he's sleeping with Wonu in bed?"

Seungcheol raises a brow. "What makes you think that?" He asks, confused. 

Mingyu takes another beer and pops it open. "Because there's light coming from your bedroom."

And he's right.

It's faint but Seungcheol notices just now the soft orange light peeking through the gap of the door to their bedroom. So maybe Wonwoo is home after all, he muses as he leaves the living room on quiet steps, Mingyu drinking happily the cheap alcohol in the darkness of the kitchen.

Once reaching their bedroom, Seungcheol pushes the door open and peeks inside before stepping in. He searches for the cat but he's nowhere to be seen; his owner is though. Wonwoo is sitting on the bed, his back facing Seungcheol and humming a song softly while he taps something on his phone. _Playing games, probably._

The boy only notices his presence when Seungcheol clears his throat and greets him, turning over his shoulder before standing up and walking over to him.

"Finally, you're here. You've been out for so long. I was getting lonely." Wonwoo says it with a pout, fingers playing with the long sleeve of that ridiculously big dress shirt that reaches down to his knees. It looks more like a nightgown than a shirt.

Apologetic, Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, well- Mrs. Lee is one persistent woman, you see, so it took a little bit longer to get her to sign the papers, not to mention she was so eager to get into Mingyu's pants-" He trails off and sighs. "I haven't seen Mr. Muffin though? Isn't he with you?" He asks then, checking the room once again for the hairy demon.

Wonwoo shakes his head with a smile.

"So sweet of you to care, I knew you like him after all," he giggles when Seungcheol rolls his eyes and mumbles a grumpy _"as if"_. Smile still present on his face, Wonwoo continues. "But no. I left him in Jisoo hyung's care. He's gonna stay with him for the weekend."

Oh.

"Well, good luck to him," Seungcheol prays for his secretary and his sanity to stay intact.

 _Hopefully he doesn't end up exorcising that little Satan by the end of Sunday,_ he chuckles to himself.

"Did Mingyu hyung come home with you?"

The question surprises Seungcheol.

He nods.

"Mhm. He's in the kitchen drinking my beer," he purses his lips. "Why?"

Wonwoo looks at him with an unreadable expression before he lets out a soft sigh.

"You forgot, didn't you?" He giggles as he walks over to him, closing the gap between them. He stops until they're only inches apart and Seungcheol notices just now the lace choker around his boyfriend's pale neck. Why did he put it on? Is there any special occasion he has no clue about? He wonders.

"Forgot what?"

The boy starts to play with the buttons on Seungcheol's vest. Tracing a finger down his chest, he looks up at him, eyes twinkling.

"Remember when you gave me your credit card and said to buy something pretty?" Wonwoo's voice gets lower it's almost a soft whisper. 

Oh shit.

He totally forgot about it, to be honest, but now it all comes back to him and the realization slaps Seungcheol straight in the face.

That's why his usually shy boyfriend is being so seductive and sexy. He actually wants to make the fantasy a reality.

But _now_ -?

"Yeah?" He ends up asking back, gulping out of nervousness. Or is it anticipation?

"You also wanted me to surprise you so-" the younger pauses there and takes a step back. Seungcheol feels his throat getting dry to the Sahara desert level when Wonwoo's lithe fingers circle around the first button of the oversized dress shirt and pop it open. Soon others join in until the shirt ends up without any buttons holding it together and when the man takes in the sight fully, his throat goes completely dry.

"Well, here's your surprise," Wonwoo whispers with a tiny smile, pink dusting his cheeks when he tugs at the shirt to make it more open so his boyfriend can see all the goods.

And it _is_ a surprise, indeed.

Seungcheol can't get any coherent response out of himself because well, he's busy processing the whole image presented before his very own eyes.

Although the room is lit only with the stool lamp on the nightstand, he can see clearly the set of fake freckles spreading all over the boy's rosy cheeks, making him look even more innocent despite the lace covering his private parts as well as his thin legs. Wonwoo didn't buy much, from what Seungcheol can see; a pair of white lace panties and stockings with little ribbons at the sides is everything he's wearing, together with a thick choker of the same color and fabric, wrapped around his neck like an expensive leash. Can it still be considered as outfit? He's not sure but hell if it's not something worth drooling over. Because that's what Seungcheol ends up doing. Drinking in the sinful way Wonwoo looks in that thin layer of clothing, blushing and so fucking delicious. 

Suddenly, the hunger for the boy grows bigger. Forget the exhaustion, Seungcheol is ready to feast.

"How do I look, daddy?"

The long, cross-shaped earring dangles on Wonwoo's left ear as he tilts his head to the side, shy. Seungcheol recognizes the silvery thing; it's one of the gifts he gave Wonwoo for his nineteenth birthday. He had it especially custom-made for him, but the boy kept it in the velvety box in the safety of his drawer since it's a very expensive gift and he was afraid he might get robbed had he put it on and walked around with it on display.

It's actually the first time he sees him wearing it. And he's not going to lie, it looks very beautiful on him. 

"Am I pretty?" Wonwoo asks with his finger on his lip, eyes blinking oh so innocently. 

_Yes, yes, yes,_ is what Seungcheol wants to say but the words stay in the back of his throat, unsaid. He's seriously rendered speechless because he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting Wonwoo to be dressed like a slutty bride, his expression still holding that innocence when he's clearly anything but.

Honestly, it should be illegal to look like _that_. So sinful yet angelic at the same time. How's that even possible? Seungcheol can't quite understand but it's not like he's complaining. Certainly not when it's got him hot and bothered already. 

Clenching his fists at the sides, he resists the urge to fuck Wonwoo against the wall but boy, does he want to- You can't really blame him, thanks to his shitload of work he didn't get laid for two weeks. Two fucking weeks without being able to hold his boyfriend. Of course he's pent up. But he will endure, he should for a little longer; at least until Mingyu-

_"Fuck."_

Seungcheol whips his head at the source of that curse and notices the presence of his cousin in the room. Mingyu is leaning against the door frame, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his eyes shamelessly roam all over Wonwoo's body- _and that outfit_. 

The older figures quickly, from the lust clouding Mingyu's eyes, what's running through his head. 

It's so obvious. And well, kind of to be expected, too.

Silence falls upon them for a moment until Seungcheol clears his throat. 

It's time to let the game begin.

"Well, looks like everyone is present," he comments while throwing a look at his tall cousin whose face switches to a confused one, his weight still leaning against the door frame. The invisible question mark hangs above his head.

"Yes, daddy," Wonwoo pipes in with a twinkling excitement in his eyes, the cursed word slipping through his lips so casually. 

_Shit, he must be too eager to play,_ Seungcheol thinks.

Mingyu eyes the older with wary, lips pursed in thought and not yet moving from the spot. 

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" He finally asks, confusion written all over his face. "What's this all about? You guys are not making any sense. Did I miss something or-?" He doesn't finish his sentence and just waits for any of the two to answer.

A soft laugh gets past Seungcheol who can't believe how dense his cousin can be. 

_Seriously._

"I thought you were down for some _fun_ ," he says off matter, nearly snickering at the way Mingyu's face slowly brightens upon realization, "or was that all just a bluff to mock me?" 

There's no verbal reply, Mingyu not capable of even opening his mouth as Wonwoo prevents him from doing so, feigning a hurtful expression on his face.

"You don't want to fuck me?" The disappointment is clear in his tone. 

Mingyu whips his head up to make eye contact with the boy, an answer on the tip of his tongue.

Wonwoo is not finished yet though; slowly, he slides the dress shirt that's no longer useful off his shoulders, his eyes looking up innocently at the taller man. He stands there in all his sinful glory, covered in lace and silk with his bare chest out, silently begging to be marked.

"Am I not pretty enough for you, Mingyu _oppa_?"

Seungcheol nearly snorts at the way his cousin shivers at the last word, the bulge now prominent in his pants. Why isn't it surprising this kink is one of those that gets him going? 

He chuckles.

"I'm sure Mingyu doesn't mean it, right? He's just speechless because you're too gorgeous. See, even his dick seems to agree," he points at the taller man's crotch, holding back a snort at how obvious his erection is.

The blush painting Wonwoo's freckled cheeks, when he follows the movement of his finger is just as obvious, too.

Reaching out to caress the soft hair, Seungcheol smiles lightly. "You can have it if you behave, baby."

"Please, daddy. I really, _really_ want it. I'll be good, I promise," Wonwoo nods cutely and then peeks at Mingyu who seems to be still processing the whole situation to the point he stares at the couple a little perplexed as if he heard everything wrong. 

So Wonwoo makes sure he understands properly. 

With pleading eyes, he turns to stare at the taller man, tongue darting out just slightly to wet his plushy, red lips when he asks in a cute voice.

"Will you please join us, Mingyu oppa?" 

That seems to do the trick as Mingyu's whole composure finally crumbles down, affected by the seemingly innocent yet sinful act on Wonwoo's part.

Damn, he's a good actor, Seungcheol can't help but praise how easily was to get his cousin to give in.

Mingyu lets his gaze linger all over the boy's body presented before him like a full course meal.

Something feral flashes in his eyes.

"A threesome?" He licks his lips. "Fuck yeah. I'm down."

Good to know, then.

Seungcheol eyes Mingyu for a brief moment before he slowly walks over to him. He stops right in front of him, his back facing his boyfriend. The distance is far enough for a little private talk both men are about to have but before Seungcheol can voice out the rules he's made up beforehand, Mingyu leans in and beats him to it.

"I honestly thought you were high for a second. I never thought you'd be willing to share. And that Wonu would agree."

Honestly, neither did Seungcheol. But if he were to let someone share their bed, he guesses he'd still choose Mingyu. Rather than inviting a stranger, it's safer to pick someone he knows well enough. And though Mingyu can be a douche at times, Seungcheol knows for sure he wouldn't intentionally hurt his boyfriend. Because the man always treated his partners well so he's not worried about this matter. He's also confident that after everything is over, Wonwoo will still remain by his side.

Because you know, his boyfriend is not some shallow hoe.

Seungcheol hums.

"Don't think it's gonna be a regular thing, though. This is a one-time offer only," he points a finger at the taller man who only nods, grin wide.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Mingyu sighs but he doesn't look disappointed. "It's not like I'd have a chance with the kid anyway."

Suddenly, Seungcheol grabs him by the collar and forces him to bend to his eye level.

"I just want to make sure you won't hurt him. I know you're not careless but if you do anything he doesn't like or put him through pain, I will make sure you'll be barren for the rest of your life. Got it?" 

Mingyu's grin falters at the mental image of his balls getting cut off and though Seungcheol is almost a head shorter and probably weaker, he takes the threat seriously.

He answers with a nod, relieved when the older lets go of his collar and steps back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Wonwoo pouts from his spot, arms crossed over his chest and legs wiggling. He looks quite impatient and hungry for attention. 

"Aw, don't be upset, honey. I was just ensuring your daddy I won't try to steal you away from him. Even if I want to so much." Smiling, Mingyu leans to the side to peek at the boy, the smile turning into a wide grin when he sees the redness coloring his freckled cheeks.   
"Don't worry, sweetie. We're gonna play with you soon. Just sit your pretty ass down on the bed and wait like a good boy, yeah?" He prompts, lips curled in a smile but the tone in his voice stern and demanding. Seungcheol only gawks at the sheer obedience as Wonwoo immediately plops down on the bed and straightens his back. He keeps his legs closed tightly together and lowers his gaze, his focus on the fingers playing in his lap.

A sign of submission.

It shouldn't be too surprising but Mingyu is very good at controlling others, even someone he hasn't been around with for more than a few months and it's fascinating in a way. Maybe a little arousing, too. But the younger doesn't need to know. His ego is already big enough.

"Well then," Mingyu turns his attention back to Seungcheol and quirks an eyebrow. "You got any more questions in store or can we finally start the fun now? Because honestly," he tilts his head towards the bed, grinning, "Wonu here looks like he's ready to get messed up real good."

The subtle bouncing of Wonwoo's feet is a clear indication that he is in fact, ready. And impatient. Well, it's not like Seungcheol can't relate because he wants nothing more than to live out the fantasy he's been dreaming about for all those weeks. And he needs to get off badly, too.

"Mhm, I guess you're right," he nods at last, turning on his heel to face his boyfriend who's still sitting prettily on their bed, just waiting to be devoured.   
"He's been a good boy so far, he deserves a reward, don't you think?" 

Mingyu's grin grows feral when Seungcheol addresses the question at him. It's a green light he's been waiting for and so he doesn't waste any more time and makes his way towards the bed, his fingers already up unbuttoning his vest. 

Seungcheol closes the door behind him and leans on it, arms crossed over his chest.

"Since your daddy is so generous today, we should give him a good show, hm?" Mingyu purrs softly as he kneels down to Wonwoo's eye level, his hand flying up to gently caress his cheek.

Wonwoo gulps but doesn't answer, instead, he gives a curt nod. 

It's a wrong move.

The boy's breath hitches when Mingyu lets out a low growl, fingers tangling in his hair. A strained cry pushes through his parted lips when the taller man pulls at his hair, tilting his head back.

"Answer properly, you little bitch."

Seungcheol's eyes widen at the rough treatment. He didn't expect Mingyu to go this hard right from the start. He was so gentle just a moment ago. 

That's not what they agreed on, what the fuck.

He steps forward, trying his best not to launch at the other man.

"Hey, I clearly told you-" He's cut off before he can even finish, his scolding vanishing into thin air as Mingyu lifts a hand at him, stopping him from moving any closer. 

"It's fine," he says, completely unbothered by the soft whimpers Wonwoo lets out as the grip on his hair gets tighter. "It's not like he doesn't like it. What's more, he even seems to be enjoying this- maybe a little too much." 

Suddenly, he stands up and steps aside to provide a good view for Seungcheol to see. 

"Look," Mingyu chuckles lowly as he tugs at Wonwoo's hair once again, and this time, Seungcheol can see clearly the excited twitch that little cock gives when the fingers comb through the golden locks and pull at them mercilessly. 

"You're just a desperate little bitch, aren't you?" Mingyu almost laughs at the awkward rub of Wonwoo's thighs, the boy trying to hide his growing arousal. With all the thin layers of lace covering him, it's quite difficult to do so. If anything, it only gets worse.  
"You're fucking disrespectful, too." He spits in mock anger, tightening his grip.

Wonwoo is only able to cry out a soft _"I'm sorry,"_ voice small and trembling, yet his body betrays him, showing how much he enjoys being humiliated like this.

Crouching down once again, Mingyu kneels before the younger boy, hand reaching out to grab his chin, gently. 

"I thought you're a good boy." He sounds almost disappointed. "But you misbehaved. And you know what happens to bad boys, right?"

Wonwoo's eyes widen. He sniffles back a sob whilst nodding weakly.

"They get punished," Seungcheol answers for him, voice almost shaky from the dominant aura surrounding his cousin. 

Wide grin tugs at Mingyu's lips, til his canines peek out. He turns back to Wonwoo.

"That's right."

"Please, no!" Wonwoo is quick to respond, cheeks red. "I am a good boy," he says it more quietly, tears threatening to spill. "I am sorry for disrespecting you, I will behave, I promise!" He's nearly crying now and he looks so pitiful yet gorgeous at the same time it leaves Seungcheol speechless how much effect Mingyu's words have on his boyfriend. 

At this point, he can't tell for sure if the boy is still acting or not. His reactions seem all very genuine. But- it doesn't really matter if they are or not; he's already way too immersed drinking in the sole visual of his pretty lover being reduced into an obedient doll Mingyu controls with his voice.

It's the most submissive Wonwoo has ever been but maybe that's because Seungcheol was never controlling- not to that extent; always leaving space for his boyfriend to set up his own pace and do things the way he liked. Seeing him react like this, pleading and teary-eyed, begging for forgiveness, that's certainly a sight to see. 

Call him a sadist but Seungcheol kind of wants his little baby to get his punishment.

"Oh, I'll make sure you do," he hears Mingyu purr softly, hands massaging the slim thighs. 

Wonwoo shifts but doesn't break eye contact with the man. 

He nods.

Seungcheol can't believe his eyes. That's not how he imagined this would lead up to but he finds it very arousing. He's hooked. And he wants more of this.

"Wanna join?" Mingyu asks without even turning to him.

Though the offer is very tempting, the older shakes his head.

_Not yet._

"I'll let you have some fun first," Seungcheol glances at his little boyfriend who struggles to not break eye contact with Mingyu, fearing that another punishment would follow if he disobeyed again.

"Then don't stay there like a statue," Mingyu says without looking but Seungcheol knows it's directed at him. "Go grab a seat and enjoy the show."

With a hum, Seungcheol nods and looks around for something he can sit on until a chair catches his eyes. He recognizes it's the one from his study, how convenient. Wonwoo must've planned this. He really thought of everything.

He walks over to his chair and drags it to the center of the room, placing it just right so he can have a nice view of the bed where all the fun awaits. He sees Mingyu smirk as Seungcheol plops down on his seat, legs crossed and hands in his lap- a posture he usually takes when dealing with clients in the office. 

Shifting in his seat in anticipation, he watches Mingyu pull Wonwoo up by the wrists, the boy pliant and not moving when he gets ordered to. He only sneaks a peek as the man takes off his vest and lazily tosses it somewhere behind him. It's faint but Seungcheol notices the awkward wiggle of his boyfriend's legs as Mingyu loosens his tie until it ends up on the floor, too and he bites his lip. Wonwoo is staring and trying desperately to hide his growing arousal, barely covered by the lace.

It's very cute.

Of course, the reaction doesn't go unnoticed past Mingyu's sharp eyes and suddenly, his fingers stop at the top button of his shirt. He decides not to and just lets go off completely, throwing a quick glance at Seungcheol before swiftly turning back to Wonwoo.

"You know, Wonnie," he nearly preens when he calls him by the sweet name, "as much of a bad boy you've been, I think you deserve a second chance and maybe a little reward, since I'm feeling generous today," he lifts his chin up and smiles softly when they both lock eyes.

"T-thank you, oppa," is a shaky mumble as Wonwoo finds it hard to get a coherent response out of himself, feeling small under the magnetizing gaze.

"Mhm," Mingyu runs a thumb over the plush of the boy's lower lip, glossy red with a lip tint. "I don't know what your reward should be though," he makes a face as if he's thinking hard and Seungcheol wants to laugh at his cousin's act and how easily has his boyfriend fooled. "What do you want, Wonnie? Hm? Tell me." He asks then, eyes piercing his.

Wonwoo gulps.

His gaze shifts towards Seungcheol who prompts an eyebrow at him. 

A blush spreads all over the freckled cheeks.

"I want daddy to decide."

Oh shit.

Seungcheol almost chokes on his spit. That was unexpected.

 _Quick, think of something,_ he panics internally, though he doesn't let it show on his face. 

He straightens his back, not leaving his eyes off of Wonwoo who still holds the soft blush on his cheeks. His pink tongue darts out just slightly to moisten his dry lips and suddenly, an idea pops up in the man's head. 

"Wonnie," he calls to him sweetly, noticing the little sharp inhale as the younger sucks in a deep breath. By the looks of it, he likes the nickname if getting aroused over it is proof enough.

The reaction helps him gain more confidence and Seungcheol leans back in the chair, loving the slight whiff of tension in the air before he continues speaking.

"What about you put your mouth to good use and suck oppa's dick?" He blurts out as he swiftly gestures to his cousin. "I know you want to."

The soft whimper leaving Wonwoo's lips makes him think this was the right decision. 

Standing mere inches from the boy, a grin forms in the corners of Mingyu's mouth. He gives Seungcheol that wicked, toothy smile before turning back to face Wonwoo who's still rooted on the spot and waiting for orders like a good boy.

Rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up, the taller man speaks in a slightly commanding voice.

"You heard him. Get moving."

The real fun is about to start.

It doesn't take much effort to get Wonwoo where he wants; one word is all he needs to have the body moving pliantly under his command. 

Seungcheol watches Mingyu easily manhandle his boyfriend, laying down on the bed with legs outstretched and then pulling Wonwoo down on top of him, into a very compromising position if he might say. The boy ends up on all fours with his back facing the man, his thin arms shaky as he grips the muscular and still clothed thighs for support. It's something they've never tried before but Wonwoo, despite the lack of experience, seems to know exactly what to do; with thighs on either side of Mingyu's head, he lowers his hips just as the other man orders him to, shivers running up his spine when prying fingers circle around the lace fabric of his underwear. He lets his own run along the front of Mingyu's slacks, feeling the outline of the prominent bulge under his fingertips, shuddering from the anticipation. Innocently, he looks up and peeks at his boyfriend who seems to get restless by the second, eyes trained on the couple on the bed.

The sight is getting him aroused but Seungcheol tries his best to not let it show on his face, only being betrayed by his dick that twitches in his pants when Wonwoo finally pops the fly open and slowly pulls the zipper down. He looks like a curious child, lips pursed and eyes focused firmly on the prominent tent bulging Mingyu's boxers. Seungcheol is close enough to see his baby gulp, fingers shaking just slightly as he palms the growing erection. For a good minute, he does nothing else but runs his fingers over Mingyu's front before his eyes find Seungcheol's, looking up at him expectantly as if waiting for an order since he wasn't given any. Not from Mingyu, at least.

It's on Seungcheol to take matters into his hands, then.

Relaxing in his seat, he gives the boy a tiny smile, reassuring and then clears his throat in case he'd stutter.

"Suck him good, honey." Is all Seungcheol says before his voice decides to betray him, too.

Wonwoo blinks at him, cheeks flushed adorable pink and he gives him a shaky, _"yes, daddy"_ before taking a sharp inhale and carefully slipping his fingers inside Mingyu's boxers. He seems to be holding his breath when he takes the cock out, wincing only slightly when it springs out with a wet slap against his cheek. It's standing proud and angry red for having been neglected for that long but Wonwoo is determined to change that soon. He was taught well in that regard, months of practicing on both the real and fake thing, with his boyfriend not knowing about the latter.

"No teeth, okay? Unless you want Mingyu oppa to punish you."

Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo nods eagerly and then grips the cock at the base, his other hand giving the flesh a few, teasing strokes. The meat is long and thick; Seungcheol is by no means small but Mingyu, being the gifted bastard he is, could compete with a bunch of pornstars out there. Standing proud in its full hardness, it might be a challenge for Wonwoo. Though it looks like the boy is more than ready to prove him wrong.

A few strokes after, Wonwoo finally decides to get to work, lowering his head just slightly and then getting a taste with a kitten lick. There's no way to get that monster of a dick into his mouth fully, not at the first try, so he goes for a slow approach, kissing the tip before swallowing it down until he stops halfway as that's the farthest he's able to get right now. 

Seungcheol shudders as he watches those pretty lips, red and shiny, wrapped around someone else's cock, bringing out pleasure with his experienced tongue. Wonwoo sucks and slurps, making tiny little noises of appreciation in his throat like he's enjoying his favorite meal. Or in this case, a lollipop.

"Fuck, that's hot." 

It slips out before he can stop himself but you know what, screw it. Seungcheol doesn't care anymore. He just wants to enjoy the beautiful show his baby boy is putting for him. And he's doing great if he can say so himself.

A pathetic, muffled moan is all Wonwoo can muster, his mouth wide open and throat burning as the cock continuously hits the back of it.

Behind him, Mingyu smirks. He hasn't said a word since they got into position, busy drinking in the nice view just for his eyes to see; the pair of milky thighs spread wide, in an angle that showcases the small curve of the perky little ass, still dressed in lace. 

_Not for long._

Mingyu can't decide where to start. He's been mindlessly running up and down the silken fabric of the stockings, enjoying the little shivers from the boy on top of him. He's soft like cotton and everything looks so delectable it's hard to choose. Until his fingers pull the panties down to the boy's mid-thighs and feel the skin all the way up to his cheeks, and his eyes catch the slight clench of that pink little hole. It's so small, and so cute- Mingyu can't help but imagine the puckered rim stretched wide to accommodate his whole length. 

_Oh, fuck, yes._

He licks his lips. It's decided, then.

Reaching out to the side, he takes the small bottle of lube from the nightstand. He's noticed it lying there ever since he stepped inside the room. It comes in handy now.

Squirting a nice amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together to make the liquid warmer, Mingyu trails a line over the pink hole, not missing the excited twitch Wonwoo's cock gives at the slight contact.

Lowering his voice so that only the boy can hear him, Mingyu whispers: "Oppa is gonna make you feel real nice, baby. So be a good boy and try not to ruin my shirt, yeah? Do not cum until I or daddy tell you to. Can you do that for me?" His fingers, slicked up with lube, give a light squeeze to his balls.

With his mouth occupied, Wonwoo can't answer verbally so he just nods weakly as a sign that he understands, though he knows it's going to be a hard task.

Of course, it is. Mingyu is aware of that.

He smirks and finally gets to work.

Seungcheol can't see it clearly but he can guess from Wonwoo's body language and the small whining noises he makes around the cock what goes on behind him. It's pretty evident when he hears a loud _slurp_ and then Mingyu's low, breathy voice.

"You taste so good, angel." 

A shiver runs down Wonwoo's spine, the moan swallowed by the cock in his mouth. Praises work wonder to his ears, they always do; making his little boyfriend content and happy. It's his thing- Seungcheol knows all too well and now Mingyu does, too.

"Yeah, you're doing so good, baby. Keep going." His voice is rough and breathy and though Seungcheol can't see him, he knows Mingyu still has that annoying, cocky smirk on his lips. He always does.

In no time, the sounds of Wonwoo's mouth's hard work mix in with the ones Mingyu creates with the help of his fingers and tongue, delving in deeper to explore and taste the velvety insides, occasionally pinching the plump ass cheeks for a good measure. Wonwoo responds almost immediately; moaning around the cock he holds tight in his delicate hands as he's not able to fit the whole length in his mouth but still tries his very best because he's a good boy, sometimes giving the heavy balls a nice squeeze, making the other man arch against the bed from the feeling. He doesn't do it that often in fear of a punishment; he focuses more on the fat cock pressing at the back of his throat, blinking away tears that prick in his eyes as it burns a little.

Seungcheol watches the two in a daze; legs no longer crossed but spread out instead, hand ghosting over his clothed erection that's getting harder and harder to ignore with each lick and slurp coming from either Mingyu or Wonwoo. It's like watching live porn but better. He's seen some in his life and it was a lot per se but none of them could get him aroused that quickly like he is now. Just from spectating his cousin eating his boyfriend out while getting his dick sucked, he got this hard and aching. 

Quite embarrassing but- who cares about that. Since it's a really nice view.

Wonwoo's thighs tremble when the tongue inside him reaches new places and he nearly chokes on the cock, trying not to push back. It's hard, just like his own arousal that's been neglected since the beginning of their play. Mingyu is too cruel; bringing out pleasure but at the same time not, leaving him to endure the heat coiling in his abdomen alone, without being able to touch himself. The boy sobs as he sucks harder, cheeks hollowed out and head bobbing to make him cum faster. He wants to release soon, too but no one told him he can. Not yet.

The soft meat spreading him open hits the right spot and Wonwoo almost loses it. His thighs quiver but Mingyu holds him still in place, having a firm grip on his ass, fingers keeping him open and gaping while the tongue does a work of art, plundering every little corner of his inner walls.

Wonwoo's cock twitches. So does Mingyu's.

Too immersed in trying not to jerk off at the sight presented before his very own eyes, Seungcheol nearly misses the best part if not for Mingyu's loud groan of a feral animal snapping his gaze right back up and settling at his pretty boyfriend. 

Tears running down his reddened cheeks, Wonwoo grips the cock tightly before he takes it out of his mouth with a wet pop; jaw stretched open and his tongue out to catch every single drop of cum inside. A thin patch of white drips down his chin as he's not able to get everything but he makes sure to swallow and clean after his mess; licking Mingyu like a kitten until there's nothing left, looking somewhat proud of his work _like he should be._

"Good boy."

A praise from Seungcheol makes the young one all giddy and blushy, eyelashes fluttering and lips twitching into a tiny smile. He straight up purrs, nuzzling his cheek against the cock, puffing out soft breaths on the sensitive skin. With his little ministrations, he gets the thick flesh erected again.

The purring changes into moaning the moment Mingyu's tongue manages to reach a certain spot inside again, causing his whole body to shake from the pleasure.

It's fucking hot.

Honestly, at this point, Seungcheol is this close from slipping a hand into his pants and stroking himself but he's stopped when a loud, whining noise reaches his ears and he looks up, through already half-lidded eyes at Wonwoo, who only shakes his head, biting his lip.

"Wonnie wants to suck daddy, too. Make him feel good." 

His voice is hoarse and his throat burning from the use but he sounds so desperate, calling out to him as if asking to get abused _more_ , hungry for another cock to fill him up. 

_Shit._

"You're so fucking greedy," Mingyu suddenly pipes in and gives Wonwoo's ass a good squeeze. "But since you behaved, I guess you deserve a reward."   
Tilting his head to the side, he sends a wolfish grin at his older cousin, not missing the prominent bulge in his lower area. "Right?" 

Seungcheol only lets out a breath before he leans back in the chair, legs outstretched and certainly not ashamed of the arousal bulging the front of his expensive slacks.

"Yeah."

Mingyu doesn't waste time and slaps Wonwoo's ass as a silent order to move. The youngest lets out a sob from the stinging burn the large hand left on his skin and he does his best to clench his abs tight to prevent from releasing too early. Every slight touch makes him sensitive and he fears he won't be able to hold on for long, facing a punishment for disobeying. For a split second, he thinks of asking one of the hyungs for permission but then quickly shakes it off, fearing he would disappoint them because he can't hold it in for a bit longer.

So he will try to endure and comes when he gets ordered to _because Wonnie is a good boy._

Eyes closed, he bites his lip and waits.

A rustling sound echoes through the room as Mingyu manhandles Wonwoo once again, sitting up and changing their position just slightly before he's finally satisfied. He kneels behind the boy who's on all fours now, back arched so deliciously he can see perfectly the curve of his ass, marked red and bitten from their little play session. It's a nice view; especially the gaping, pink hole just begging to be filled.

A hand roams over the slim back, skin pricking with goosebumps at the contact. Mingyu's fingers ghost over the naked flesh, feeling every vertebra under him until he gets to the nape. The fabric wrapped around Wonwoo's neck is thin and transparent, showcasing the pink hue gracing the expanse of the skin and as he leans in closer, he can see clearly tiny droplets of sweat shining like little diamonds. 

"Fucking pretty. You're so fucking pretty," a whisper. "Makes me wanna break you."

Wonwoo squeaks faintly when Mingyu wraps his fingers around his neck and squeezes lightly, creating pressure on the slim throat. It's not painful enough but the sensation still causes his whole body to shake; a response that's more than welcomed in Mingyu's eyes.

The boy reacts so nicely to everything, it would be a shame not to explore further to get more but seeing how Seungcheol didn't look exactly pleased when his little boyfriend was being choked from behind, Mingyu decides not to push his luck and retracts his fingers from the pale throat, bending down to place a kiss on the nape instead. It's enough for Seungcheol to relax in his seat again, though he's still painfully hard and aching. It gets worse when he sees Mingyu's hands slide down Wonwoo's sides to the narrow curve of his hips. He goes lower until his fingers stop at the lace panties pushed down the boy's mid-thighs. They play with the fabric for a while, feel it up before they hook around the waistband and slowly pull them down to his bent knees. With a little help from the boy, he gets rid of the panties completely and then throws them away. Once freed from the suffocating, frilly prison, the little cock slaps angrily against Wonwoo's tummy and he tries his best not to leak down on the sheets, afraid of making Mingyu angry.

It's so hard though. He sobs, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Mingyu doesn't make it easy for him, either; hands touching him everywhere, from his thighs to his ass, blunt nails leaving marks that will last for at least a day and then the press of his arousal poking at the small of his back when he leans over with a whisper hanging on his tongue.

"Tell me, Wonnie. Ever let someone besides your daddy touch you there?" He asks lowly, just as a finger pushes past his rim.

Wonwoo's breath hitches. 

Looking up through his lashes to make eye contact with his boyfriend, a small smile plays on his lips when he shakes his head.

"Daddy was my first."

Maybe he's imagining things but Seungcheol detects pride in Wonwoo's voice when he says that and honestly, it makes his heart swell with fondness. He truly is the best boy. 

_His boy._

"Aw, how cute," Mingyu smiles, canines peeking out. "I wonder," he pauses there, adding another finger to join the first one and moves them inside, earning a breathy moan in return from the boy. Leaning in closer so that his front is pressed flush against Wonwoo's back, his lips kiss their way up to his nape and to his reddened ear. From this position, he raises his head to look at Seungcheol and smirks.  
"I wonder if daddy is your first love, too."

At that, Wonwoo stills. He doesn't answer; the only sound he makes is a soft whine caused by the fingers stretching him open and Mingyu's hot breath on his skin. 

Head hung low, he bites his lower lip, bashful.

_Oh._

Well, there's no need for a verbal answer anyway; the redness coloring Wonwoo's whole face is proof enough.

On the chair, Seungcheol tries not to spring out and just smooch his boy with kisses. 

_First love._

He can't believe it but he's more than happy to know. Even in this kind of situation, Wonwoo still manages to be so pure, pulling at his heartstrings with the sweet revelation.

_I really don't deserve him._

"You know," Mingyu starts, smiling, "this is probably the sweetest thing I've heard in my life. It makes me a little jealous," he admits, pushing a third finger in. Wonwoo trembles but a soothing kiss on his nape makes him relax. "Such a good boy, aren't you?" A chuckle. "Maybe you can show daddy how much you love him and help him with his problem down there, hm?" 

Wonwoo's eyes shoot up almost instantly, sparkling like stars in the night sky when he nods cutely. 

"Please."

Ah, that's adorable.

"Daddy, please. I want your cock." He says that with the prettiest blush marring his cheeks, nearly breathless from the pleasure Mingyu's fingers keep giving him, filling him up with the obscene squelching noises in between.

It's a wonder how Seungcheol managed to get this far and not explode in his pants already.

Wonwoo's needy whimper sends a spark of excitement all the way down to his dick. He groans lowly.

"Shit, okay. Daddy will give it to you, don't you worry." 

How can he say no that pretty little face? 

There's no way for Seungcheol to hold back any longer anyway, it's physically impossible and Wonwoo's mouth looks more than eager to take him in. He's endured hell at this point so the haste steps he takes after leaving his seat are very much expected. Even Mingyu doesn't tease him for his clumsy attempt at taking his vest off, with the tie following soon after. The younger man is too busy fingering his little boyfriend, soft kisses peppering the bare and flushed skin on the boy's back who trembles with every brush of those thick fingers prodding at his inner walls. The little cock twitches each time the digits reach deeper, the neglected flesh almost at its limit of bursting out. 

Wonwoo feels his self-control slipping. He sobs, trying to blink the tears away. Seungcheol notices his young lover struggling, hands clutching the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turn white. He looks so pathetic yet gorgeous at the same time, trembling and softly whimpering in that small voice of his; chanting words so quietly under his breath only for Mingyu to hear. As Seungcheol gets closer, his dress shirt halfway unbuttoned already, Wonwoo stops his mumbling, eyes snapping up to lock on his boyfriend, teary yet expectant. The eagerness is written all over his pretty face, cheeks flushed and soaked in salty tears that managed to fall. For the nth time, Seungcheol is left speechless at how beautiful his boyfriend looks, mesmerized by the perfect view put on display. He can't look away, either; his eyes being the prisoner of Wonwoo's own, half-lidded and hazy but still so sharp and piercing.

Two more steps and Seungcheol reaches the bed, his dress shirt unbuttoned and soon thrown away somewhere on the floor. 

_It's too hot in here._

He stands there half-naked, the throbbing of his arousal stronger than ever. It's aching to get out of the tight fabric of his pants and well, Seungcheol thinks it's time to finally give in to the temptation and let the rosy petals his beautiful lover keeps parted as if in anticipation get a taste he's been so relentlessly waiting for.  
Slowly, he reaches down to undo his belt, the clanking sound muffled by the soft whines Wonwoo makes around Mingyu's fingers, the other man focusing on stretching that tight opening the best he can, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his own cock brushes teasingly over the small of the boy's back. Seungcheol observes his cousin through droopy eyes, smiling just a tiny bit at how the man tries to patiently prepare the little one despite his own difficulties to keep his breathing calm and his dick in check, pushing the need to rut against his ass away.

He's holding himself pretty good though, Seungcheol can give him that.

A tug on his pants snaps him out of his reverie. He looks down just to meet a pair of dark, lustful orbs, boring into him, _expectant._

"Come here," voice barely above a whisper, Wonwoo makes a grabby hand towards Seungcheol, his lithe fingers reaching out to grip the leather belt and then tugging at it, making the older take a step forward. The boy forces him to get on the bed, his grip on the belt strong and desperate, letting go only when Seungcheol bends his knees and lowers his hips until his crotch comes in level with Wonwoo's face. 

The boy's pupils dilate when he runs his fingers all over the arousal, still trapped in the expensive fabric of his pants.

Well, not for long, Wonwoo makes sure of it.

Seungcheol shudders in excitement, letting himself be carried away as the fly of his pants pops open, hot breath hitting his sensitive area the second Wonwoo's impatient hand pushes his pants down to his knees and his greedy mouth latches on the moist fabric of his boxers once it's on sight.

His breath hitches when he feels warm lips touch the front of his clothed erection, Wonwoo planting open mouthed kisses over the prominent bulge with the addiction of his tongue, leaving wet prints behind. 

_Almost like he's starving for it._

It's very hard for Seungcheol to not buck his hips against him. He's able to regain some self-control but soon he makes a grave mistake by lowering his gaze down. Seeing Wonwoo's pretty face flushed, his thick, inky eyelashes casting a faint shadow upon the freckled skin as he keeps his eyes tightly shut and his tongue, _God_ , that tongue- so wet and so eager to taste everything it can reach- It would be so easy to lose the internal battle Seungcheol seems to be having, exposed to the feeling of tremendous arousal rushing through him as the boy sucks and licks all over his clothed erection, and the soft moaning noises he makes around the fingers pushing in and out of him.

Jisoo would call that a sin. And in a way it kind of is. But Seungcheol doesn't care, he's too hard to even think straight and wants nothing more than a pair of lips on his aching cock.

The older tears his gaze away from the boy momentarily and looks up, suppressing a groan in his throat when the sight clears up before him; the slim back covered by the broadness of Mingyu's frame who's towering over him like a dark shadow, imposing. The squelching sounds of his work are loud enough, mixing in with the whines Wonwoo lets out and Seungcheol listens intently, entranced by the whole scene; the large hand that's not occupied, caressing the fair skin on the boy's side, helping him relax. Wonwoo practically melts under Mingyu's tender touches, spreading his thighs subtly, allowing to be penetrated deeper, as far as physically possible. It's hard to tell how many fingers he has inside already, maybe a whole fist, _who knows_ , but it looks like his little boyfriend is really enjoying this, hips pushing against Mingyu in a desperate manner, _needy_.

A minute or so passes until a breeze of fresh air hits Seungcheol down there, forcing his gaze to lower back again and see his hard cock free and asking for attention. Wonwoo must have gotten rid of his boxers when he was busy observing his cousin playing with that little ass, sliding the useless piece of cloth down and finally getting the thing he hungered for out.

"I wanna taste you so bad, daddy."

The pure lust reflected in Wonwoo's eyes as he looks up from the cock at Seungcheol has the man growling low in his throat, fingers flying up to tangle in the soft, honey-colored locks. He gives it a harsh tug, causing the boy's breath hitch and soon a whine gets past those pretty yet sinful lips.

_"Ahh!"_

The vocal response makes Mingyu laugh dryly, satisfied with the rough behavior of the oldest. He's getting the hang of it, he hums as he feels the boy clench around him.

 _So fucking shameless_ , he thinks, but he can't say he doesn't like it.

Glancing at his older cousin once more (with a light chuckle because the man tries very hard to stay composed, his teeth sinking in the plush swell of his lower lip and breathing heavily through his nose in a way that it's almost funny), he pulls his fingers out without warning, causing a grunt of displeasure from Wonwoo who squirms in discomfort until it's replaced by a poor attempt of wiggling his ass to get something to fill him again.

"Oppa-" he drawls out in a whiny noise, looking over his shoulder, eyes hazy and unfocused. With his cheeks rosy and lips red and swollen, he's more than just a delicious meal in the man's eyes and God, he is so ready to feast and savor everything he can. The twitch of his own cock seems to agree with him.

Clicking his tongue to keep his act, Mingyu leans in close enough so that his nose almost touches Wonwoo's. With one swift movement, both of his hands grasp the pale ass cheeks and spread them apart, enjoying the little gasp that leaves the boy's mouth before a soft plea forms on his tongue.

"Please, Mingyu oppa-" He sniffles, pushing back against the man to get some friction at least, not happy with the emptiness surrounding him. "Please, please," he chants, letting the tears fall quietly down his cheeks, and then whispers against his lips, _"fuck me"_.

_I am a good boy._

Something feral flashes across Mingyu's eyes when the plea reaches his ears, and he almost loses control over himself. But the boy is just so tempting, he's afraid he can't hold back any longer. Not when he's pleading so prettily, with that desperate expression on his face. He probably doesn't even realize how sexy he looks and the power he has over both men.

Damn that little fox. 

Seungcheol is one lucky bitch.

"Soon," he promises, breathless and makes sure to send a lazy grin towards his cousin who returns it with a frown. Wonwoo is quick to turn his head back, eyes staring lovingly at his boyfriend who still has his fingers tangled in his hair, occasionally giving a light tug to keep him on edge.

It leaves Mingyu feeling a little jealous, the admiration they seem to have for one another but this is not the time to be swallowed up by emotions, he tells himself and squeezes the soft meat tight, imprinting reddish marks on the pale flesh.

Slowly, Mingyu kisses his way up Wonwoo's ear and then asks in a raspy voice.

"Think you can take us both, baby?"

A groan from Seungcheol makes his lips curl upwards.

It doesn't even take a second for Wonwoo to decide before he's nodding with fervor, ass pushing up and brushing against Mingyu's cock.

The man grinds on him in a teasing way.

Panting, Wonwoo mumbles something under his breath.

"Hm? I didn't hear you. Use your words, Wonnie."

Mingyu rolls his hips again, rubbing his cock against the cleft of the boy's ass, pre-cum leaving wet traces on the soft skin. As if the teasing is not enough, a harsh tug caused by Seungcheol's tight grip on his hair makes Wonwoo let out an embarrassing, high-pitched noise, face reddening in shame.

"I can- I can take it! Wonnie is a good boy," he sobs whilst nodding. 

"Oh, I know you are," Mingyu preens as he unbuttons his dress shirt and swiftly takes it off. "Oppa is gonna make you feel real good, honey," he says sweetly, taking his pants off completely and then grabbing for the lube to slick himself up. 

Wonwoo nods cutely and nuzzles against Seungcheol's cock he holds delicately in his left hand, lithe fingers stroking the length slowly.

"If it gets too much, tell me and we will stop, okay?" Seungcheol whispers as he cards through the silky mane, eliciting a soft purr from the younger.

He receives a quiet _yes_ before Wonwoo's pink tongue darts out to lick his upper lip at the sight before his eyes, the cock hard and leaking, waiting for him.

Seungcheol shudders in excitement. 

He's not the only one.

Like the little devil he is, Mingyu thinks it's a good idea to push forward the instant Wonwoo opens his mouth to take his boyfriend in. Though slow, the sudden intrusion catches the boy off guard.  
Tears start to blurry his vision when both men penetrate him from both sides at the same time; Seungcheol on his front and Mingyu from behind. Every sound of pain gets muffled as the cock wrapped around his lips prevents him from doing so and he trembles uncontrollably, the pressure too strong- yet he still does his best to keep his boyfriend in his mouth without any means of protests. It's uncomfortable at first, yes- but Mingyu makes sure not to hurt him further; having realized he went too fast, he remains seated inside him and waits for him to adjust.

Warm hands massage his hips in a soothing manner to help him relax. 

"Sorry, petal. Oppa got carried away because you were just so tempting. You good?"

Mingyu's shaky apology reaches his ears and Wonwoo can't help but hum in appreciation, sending vibrations through the whole length in his mouth. Seungcheol's cock twitches from the sensation and as he looks up, he can see clearly the faint blush spread across his boyfriend's cheeks, his eyes hazy but focused on Wonwoo's lips, staring at the sinful way he works on his cock, pushing it deeper with each of Mingyu's slow, penetrative thrusts once he's able to move again. It's overwhelming, the feeling and the boy shudders uncontrollably, his own arousal begging to be touched so desperately. He knows he's leaking already; droplets of white staining the sheets and creating small pool beneath him as he's very close reaching his limit. It takes all of his willpower to withstand the heat building up in his abdomen- and he was doing so great until a particular sharp snap of Mingyu's hips causes the little self-control he had left to crumble down completely and he comes with a muffled cry, untouched and without permission.

_Oh no._

He visibly stiffens when Mingyu stops moving and gets quiet all of a sudden, his breath erratic.

"Did you just cum, babydoll? I don't remember giving you permission to do that." His voice sounds rather amused than threatening but Wonwoo doesn't notice.

Panic arises in his whole being; the fear of getting punished causing him to unlatch his lips from the delicious treat and with tears in his eyes, he lowers his head in shame, small hiccups in the back of his throat as he sobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he cries softly, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "It's because oppa feels so good inside, I couldn't- I couldn't help it," he sniffles back a sob, face redder than a tomato. "Please don't punish me," he says quietly through shaky breath, eyes glassy, blurring his vision. 

Mingyu can't hide the smile creeping upon his lips. 

"Ah, is that so? Does it feel good to have my cock pounding your tight little hole, yeah?" The smile changes into a vicious smirk when he gets a shy _"yes"_ in response and he grips the thin hips tight, blunt nails digging into the pale, soft flesh. "Surprised you haven't gagged on daddy's cock yet but I suppose he's trained you well, hm?" He drawls out and starts moving again, hissing only slightly when the boy clenches around him as if determined to trap him inside.

"Such a greedy little slut you are, Wonnie."

The walls around him tighten even more, causing the man to bite back a curse.

With the boy being cunning like this, Mingyu might face problems and not last more than a few seconds and that's the last thing he wants.

"Don't do that," he warns, voice low and breathy. The body under him trembles, yet his cock still remains squeezed by the wet insides. Mingyu bites his lip before slapping Wonwoo's ass so hard it makes a loud, nasty sound. It startles both the boy and his older cousin who immediately knits his brows together followed by a dangerous hiss when he looks at him.

A threat is about to roll off Seungcheol's tongue when he's interrupted by the shaking tone of Wonwoo's voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't do it again, I promise!" He's still sobbing, cheeks cherry red and stained with tears, looking absurdly beautiful wrecked like this and Mingyu can't tear his eyes off of him. "Wonnie is a good boy," he nods as if to assure himself and then loosens up completely, allowing the man to move freely again. Despite his ass burning like hell, the big, reddish print bright on the pale skin, the boy feels himself getting hard again and it doesn't go unnoticed. 

Not moving an inch, Mingyu scoffs at the pitiful sight under him. Honestly, he's enjoying the power he has over the boy, has come to love playing with him like this, even though his dick doesn't agree which is understandable, considering how good it feels to be inside that beautiful body. 

"Oh? Are you?" He asks in a low voice.

"Y-yes," Wonwoo nods in between sobs.

Brows furrowed, Mingyu clicks his tongue when he slides a hand under the boy's torso and travels down to his abdomen until warm liquid coats his fingers. He feels Wonwoo stiffen at the motion, the boy not being able to prevent the massive blush from dusting his cheeks and neck bright pink. Retracting his hand back, Mingyu brings it to his lips to get a taste of the thick juice, licking his fingers clean with an obscene slurp it makes Seungcheol scrunch his nose. The little one though, can't seem to tear his eyes off of him, watching him with such intensity it even makes Mingyu shudder in excitement. His arousal gets bigger, surprising the boy who clenches around him with a high-pitched moan.

This time, Mingyu doesn't comment on it and smirks instead.

"I don't think so, Wonnie. You didn't listen to me. You're a bad boy," he whispers lowly, hands back roaming over the pair of small globes painted red. "Maybe you forgot what happens to bad boys, hm? Did you?"

The little one shakes his head.

"They- they get punished, oppa," is a quiet reply. Wonwoo gnaws on his bottom lip, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh so hard they draw blood. It mixes with the tears spilling from his eyes and he can taste iron with salt on his tongue when he tries to lick it off.

"That's right, honey."

Wonwoo seems to shrink even more in the position, horrified at the mere idea of a punishment because despite misbehaving earlier, Mingyu still hasn't given him one, except for not being allowed to touch himself and come. He's well aware he broke the promise, the damp sheets beneath him are enough proof but still- he doesn't want to get punished; God knows what goes on in Mingyu's head and what things he's capable of doing.

Blinking tears off his lashes, he looks over his shoulder, eyes red and puffy from all the crying when he finds Mingyu looking directly at him, his stare so intense and devouring. 

Wonwoo feels his knees getting weak.

"I'll be good, I'll be good," he chants with his miserable, small voice, "please, Mingyu oppa, don't punish me."

The cock inside him grows bigger at those words and it's hard to suppress a moan.

Seungcheol watches the two a little dazed but still achingly hard, his frown deepening by each passing second, not really happy how his dick is being neglected like this. He's tired of Mingyu's little game. He wants to fucking cum, for God's sake. 

With a loud cough, he gets the attention right back at him.

"Less talking, more fucking," he snarls loudly and shoots a nasty glare at Mingyu who only grins at him, trying to contain his giggle. Wonwoo just stares at him in awe until a tiny smile appears on his lips and he shudders at the aggressive tone in Seungcheol's voice.

Looking down at his cousin's groin, Mingyu doesn't miss the pitiful sight of his hard dick, pulsing red _and_ abandoned. Now he gets his impatience. Maybe it's a bit of his fault, too since he's distracted the little one from his work.

_Well, ain't that a shame._

Mingyu gives the older a sheepish smile. It's not reciprocated.

"Hm. I guess I should take it seriously now," he laughs softly. "Seeing how your dick is gonna fall off at any moment," he manages to bite back a snicker and Seungcheol looks like he's this close from strangling him on the spot. "Looks like Wonnie is not just a soft marshmallow, huh? Do you like torturing your daddy, little princess?" He can't help but bark a laugh at the boy who frantically shakes his head with a high-pitched _"no!"_ , his attention back on his boyfriend and his little problem.

Feeling guilty, Wonwoo looks up at Seungcheol, his usually sharp eyes round and big as he stares at him. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I love you, daddy." It's a whisper but still audible enough for the man to hear.

Seungcheol loosens the grip on his hair completely and looks down.

"Yeah. I know you do," he coos softly, hand caressing his cheek. A small purr resonates in the boy's chest as he leans into the touch. 

Behind him, Mingyu watches them with a slight smirk on his face. Seungcheol doesn't pay him any attention, he's fully focused on his boyfriend now.

"Be a good boy and open your pretty mouth for me." 

Without protest, Wonwoo lets Seungcheol brush his thumb over the plump of his lower lip, lets him part his lips until he can take the cock inside his warm cavern once again. It takes a lot of willpower for the man to not just shove it down his throat as the throbbing is nearly unbearable and he wants to fill his boy's greedy mouth with his seed. Make him swallow it all with a thank you because he knows Wonwoo would like that, too. He's always so eager to please. No way he would dare to deny him that pleasure.

Seungcheol looks up at Mingyu then, eyes locking on his. They have a brief staring contest between them until the younger man gives up and raises a brow in question. He waits.

"You can move now," the older of the two says just as he cradles Wonwoo's face and pushes the head of his cock past his lips. It's almost a relief to feel the pretty little mouth around him again. "You better fuck him good," he adds nonchalantly but with the piercing stare his eyes penetrate his, it comes out more like a threat.

Mingyu lets out a snort, far from being intimidated.

"There's nothing such as bad fuck in my vocabulary," he retorts rather cockily and with a crooked smile, he grips the soft cheeks tight and pulls out before slamming back in, causing Wonwoo to gasp at the intrusion. His fingers tighten around the base of Seungcheol's cock.

The man holds his face firmly in place, keeping him still and the cock in his mouth as Mingyu fucks him from behind. The onslaught is very slow, almost torturing, making the little one whine in protest, his own arousal weeping sadly against his tummy. He wonders if this is his punishment for misbehaving earlier. Mingyu didn't tell him explicitly he was going to receive one but given by the playful nature of the man, it wouldn't be that surprising if he decided to be cruel like this. And after a few, deep yet slow pushes, Wonwoo comes to believe he deserves this treatment. So he concentrates on giving his best and sucks his boyfriend's cock like his life depends on it, the soft praises addressed at him tingling his ears and encouraging him to improve his performance better until he milks the man dry and every single drop of his juice ends up in his throat.

"You're so... fucking tight, princess," Mingyu manages to hiss through clenched teeth each time his cock slides past the pulsing opening. He's able to maintain a slow pace, not really keen on making the boy choke on Seungcheol's pride, even though his gag reflex seems to be non-existent; he managed to have no problem swallowing down his length after all. But it's also for his own sake, you know; Mingyu is really tempted to fuck the daylights out of the little one but doing him hard and fast now would result in a very quick release and he'd like to take as much time and fuck him until morning if possible. Wreck him so good his legs won't be able to feel anything for a few days.

_Yeah. That sounds fucking amazing._

With that thought in mind, Mingyu straightens his back and pushes forward until he's buried inside to the hilt and then pulls out just as slowly. It's a fucking torture. For both him and the boy whose persistent pushing of his thin hips makes a clear indication he doesn't like the slow tempo the man has set up. He tries his best to meet the thrusts, whimpering like a bitch in heat asking for more and Mingyu almost gives in. _Almost._ But he has to wait- at least until Seungcheol fills the boy's mouth with his cum.

Mingyu curses under his breath and runs a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs back. It's so hot in here.

Small whimpers echo through the room, Wonwoo's eyes stinging with tears as he tries his best not to choke, one of his hand gripping his lover's cock to have some leverage and the other fisting the sheets under him. He gets the meat deeper with every thrust Mingyu makes, feeling overwhelmed by the incredulous stimulation applied on both his mouth and ass. It's a whole new experience for him and he really, really likes it. He loves it, even- the way he's being used by the men for their own pleasure, tasting everything his body can offer and enjoying every bit of it. He knows they both do; with the muttered curses Mingyu keeps spewing through his lips and the firm grip on his ass to the flushed face of his boyfriend who doesn't stop whispering praises at him as his eyes stay focused on his the whole time Wonwoo has his cock in his mouth. He doesn't break eye contact with him either; he's aware it drives Seungcheol crazy when he looks up at him while sucking his cock. It always makes him cum faster. And this time is no different.

Wonwoo can feel the warmth filling the walls of his oral cavity just as Mingyu suddenly delivers a very quick and powerful thrust, making him whimper around the twitching cock. The vibration is enough to push Seungcheol right into his climax and soon he's spilling his hot seed inside, his chest rising with every heavy breath he takes and hazy eyes watching Wonwoo drink everything down like a thirsty dog. 

"Ugh, fuck. So good. You're so good for daddy, baby." Seungcheol's voice almost breaks at the end, his thumbs massaging the soft skin on his lover's cheeks, wiping stray tears that managed to fall. Wonwoo looks up at him with stars in his eyes, though teary but the smile he puts up widens at the praise and he lets go of the cock with a wet pop. The corners of his swollen lips glisten with the last remnants of Seungcheol's cum. Wonwoo lets it drip down his chin until tiny drops stain the sheets under him. He maintains eye contact with him while Mingyu fucks him from behind, ever so slowly but deep enough to leave him breathless and so eager to reach his own release for the second time. The little cock is in its full wake now, slapping against his tummy with each of Mingyu's thrusts, smearing pre-cum all over his belly. Honestly, it's a torture to hold back, has been for a while now; Wonwoo feels the tears flooding in his eyes, teeth sinking into the swollen plush of his lower lip just to distract himself with pain caused by the angry bite. _Not yet_ , he chants in his head. He can't disappoint his hyungs. He wants to be a good boy.

A loud moan gets past his lips when the cock inside him manages to brush over the bundle of nerves, causing his thighs to quiver and arms shake, too weak to support his weight anymore as he's been in that position for so long. He's this close from giving up and just falling onto his elbows but thankfully, Mingyu seems to notice his weakened state and takes action. 

Wonwoo is about to whine when he feels the man stop his movements but he doesn't get to protest in any way as Mingyu grabs his arms and without much force pulls him upwards until his back hits the man's bare chest. The boy ends up sitting on his lap, thighs spread wide over the stronger ones, their bodies still connected to one another. Wonwoo closes his eyes and trembles violently, the pressure greater than before; given the position he is in now, it's easier for the cock to reach deeper and hit the right spot dead on. But Mingyu doesn't move; he keeps still, buried inside his body, his breath hot and heavy, tickling Wonwoo's ear. Teeth scrape the sensitive skin on his earlobe and then switch up to softly trace a line over the shell with his tongue.

"Ride oppa like a good whore, Wonnie."

It's humiliating being called names but Wonwoo doesn't seem to care; if anything it gets him more riled up and compliant. Not trusting his voice, he nods while sniffing back a sob, the grip on his arms loosening and settling on both sides of his hips. He knows what to do next.

"Shit." A curse leaves Mingyu's lips the moment Wonwoo raises and then falls down on his cock, his back arched in a pretty curve, lips parted to let the moan out. 

_"Eungh."_ A sob. "Oppa is so _ungh_ , so deep."

Wonwoo's lustful cry brings Seungcheol, who's been in a daze for a while now finally out of his reverie, eyes slowly back into focusing on the boy kneeling in front of him. It's a very endearing view; the thin body arched so beautifully, small chest rising and falling as its owner's breathing gets heavier with each passing second and the sensual roll of those slim hips forcing the cock more into the depth of his inner walls, and the cries and moans he makes in between- it's all too intoxicating Seungcheol loses himself drinking in the sight for a moment, too engrossed in the show just for his eyes to see. He can't help but ogle a little longer, gaze flickering from one place to another; not really knowing where to focus first. He just rakes all over the boy's body and the way it responds to every touch and push from Mingyu. The little cock keeps hitting the flat of Wonwoo's tummy as he bounces on the man's lap, face overcome with both pain and pleasure as he takes him deeper and _deeper_ until his cries fill the hot air in the room. Seungcheol gulps, feeling his arousal waking up again. 

God, this is too much.

"D-daddy," suddenly Wonwoo calls out to him whilst sobbing, one of his thin arms stretching out to reach for him, "touch me, please," he begs in a desperate voice while Mingyu only chuckles into his nape, amused.

Seungcheol doesn't need to be told twice. With a long exhale he shuffles closer, closing the distance between him and his pretty lover. Inches apart, he ends up pressed flush against the small chest of the little one, successfully sandwiching his body between the two bigger men. The friction Wonwoo creates with his fluid movements is so delicious, Seungcheol has to bite back a groan when his cock comes in contact with the boy's. The sensitive skin rub against one another as Wonwoo lifts himself up and then just as quickly sinks down, overwhelmed by the stretch applied on his hole and the press of Seungcheol's cock against his own. Being stimulated like this, he only prays one of the dominants take mercy on him and let him release. He's been such a good boy. And good boys get rewarded, right?

 _"Ahh!"_ The sweet moan is like music to his ears. With his mouth not occupied by the cock anymore, Wonwoo is free to be as loud as he wants, showing how much he enjoys the men's touches on his body. 

Seungcheol can't stand it anymore. He rises on his knees and leans in, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Wonwoo blinks adorably, shaking tears off his lashes and then looks up with glazed eyes that follow the flicker of the man's tongue. He wants Seungcheol to kiss him. Wants his tongue to fuck his mouth.

"Da- _ahh_ daddy, please," he stutters through pleasure as the cock plundering his ass hits something good inside, making him arch his back.

"Please what, baby?" Seungcheol seems to have difficulty speaking, too. His voice nearly breaks at the end. Fortunately, Wonwoo doesn't notice.

The younger boy sobs, sweat running down his temple.

_"Kiss me"._

Desperate.

Wonwoo sounds so desperate, pleading with tears straining his reddened cheeks, lips parted as if begging the man to claim them. 

And that's exactly what Seungcheol does.

He leaps forward, nearly crashing his face onto his lover's, tongue darting out to trace a wet line across the plush bottom lip and then easily slipping inside the hot cavern that welcomes him warmly. 

Seungcheol is a greedy bastard. He abuses the inside of Wonwoo's mouth, pushing his tongue the farthest he's able to, not letting the boy catch a breath. He's ruthless. Like a wild animal devouring its prey. Wonwoo grows weak under his ferocious kisses as he always does, letting the man plunder and conquer until they're both breathless and their lips wet with saliva. Then the tongue slides back in, continuing its journey and exploring everything within reach, the soft meat swallowing every noise from the boy.

But this is not enough. Wonwoo wants more, _needs_ more. His cock is aching red and so wet, slapping against his tummy as he moves restlessly on Mingyu's lap. It hurts so bad.

As if sensing his lover's struggle, Seungcheol lowers his gaze and lets out a growl. He ignores the soft plea from Wonwoo's lips, leaving the warmth of the boy's mouth to explore the rest of the beautiful body that looks so tempting in his eyes. The pale skin bristles with a thin sheen of sweat and he feels himself getting hungrier by the second. 

Wonwoo is just too delicious not to eat.

Hastily, Seungcheol unclasps the choker and then throws it away, so he can leave marks on the pale throat. He bites down, tasting sweat and a distinct vanilla fragrance on his tongue, the mixture intoxicating his senses. What a wonderful, tasty meal, he thinks as he goes down to the protruding collarbones, biting and licking until he leaves fresh, bright hickies behind. The sweet mewls and cries are fueling his passion to a greater extent as his tongue traces a wet path down the smooth chest. He decides to stop there and play a little. 

Wonwoo's nipples are one of the most sensitive parts of his body and Seungcheol loves to tease the twin cherry nubs, with both his teeth and tongue whenever he gets the chance. Now it's a perfect time for a little appetizer.

 _Thank you for the meal,_ he says to himself and grins widely before burying his face in the boy's chest, looking for the cute tiny bumps. He takes one in his mouth and sucks like a thirsty baby, until the nub is wet and swollen, fingers twisting and pulling the other until he switches over, giving the same treatment to the other one. Wonwoo has his head thrown back, his moans unrestrained and loud, driving the men crazy. Reaching out, he slides his thin arm down his boyfriend's back, his nails carving a red path on the pale skin. It only fuels Seungcheol's hunger, the blood going straight into his cock. By the time he unlatches from the rosy chest and starts licking his way up Wonwoo's throat to his reddish lips, he's fully erect again.   
It's so easy to get aroused in this situation; the visual of his pretty lover enjoying the ride on Mingyu's cock and the way his small body is being handled so roughly by the older man, it's such a tantalizing view that certainly wouldn't leave any man limp between his legs. The heat radiating from both bodies and the erotic noises that follow the sensual movements of their limbs invade Seungcheol's senses. Never thought he would enjoy sharing his little boyfriend with his cousin of all people but here he is, pressed chest to chest with Wonwoo, flushed pink and trembling from the friction of their cocks rubbing together as the boy works his way up and down on Mingyu's fat girth. In conclusion, agreeing to all this might be one of the best decisions he's ever made.

" _Ah ah ah_ , feels s-so good, so full," Wonwoo cries out when Mingyu manages to hit his prostate, the boy shaking from the pleasure. His voice is high and loud, overshadowing the groans from the older men as well as the wet noises their bodies create in between.

Seungcheol finds himself loving the sound of Wonwoo whining on the cock that pierces his insides, deeper with each powerful snap of Mingyu's hips. Admittedly, his cousin's stamina is very high, always has been. He can keep fucking his boy like a beast for the whole night, there's no doubt. It's a bit of a curse and blessing at once.

"Wanna cum, baby boy?" Seungcheol can't help but chuckle at the weeping cock of the little one, the red head shiny with pearls of precum smearing all over his flat stomach.

Amidst sobbing, Wonwoo nods weakly. The big palm enclosing around his arousal comes as a relief. He's not going to last long.

A few more tugs is all it takes before Wonwoo tenses up with a breathless moan and the warm liquid coats Seungcheol's palm. The boy is so sensitive he could've come untouched just from bouncing on the cock alone but the older felt a little sorry for his baby who's endured so much up until now from them both and if anything Seungcheol is really a big softie for his boyfriend. The sight of that pretty face flushed red and stained with tears is just a nice bonus. 

"T-thank you, daddy," Wonwoo whispers barely audible. If Seungcheol wasn't so close to him it would get lost in the air.

A smile tugs at the older's lips. Even though he's done the bare minimum, Wonwoo still thanked him like he bought the whole candy store for him. He's truly the best boy.

Cheeky, Seungcheol brings his hand to his lips and gets a taste of his boy, licking his fingers clean like a cat while not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. Wonwoo's focus is on the tongue that swirls around the flesh and the soft slurping noises the man creates in between. 

He feels himself harden again.

"Sweet." That comment is enough for his cheeks to redden in embarrassment. Wonwoo lowers his head shyly, the praise doing wonders to his own arousal, wet and sensitive. He's not able to respond coherently; low groans of pleasure as Mingyu hits his prostate repeatedly is everything he can muster.

Seungcheol doesn't mind his muffled babbling. He understands how hard is to form a coherent sentence when you ride a man with a dick as big as Mingyu's. He chuckles lightly before leaning in and capturing Wonwoo's lips in a heated kiss. He passes some of the cum he managed to store on his tongue right to his lover who accepts everything, almost too greedy.

As he pulls away to catch a breath, his focus suddenly shifts elsewhere, right to the source of the squelching and slapping sounds.

From that position, it's easy to see the cock sliding in and out of the tight opening. Seungcheol is mesmerized by the sinful sight it takes him a moment to realize the lack of protection that should be wrapped around his cousin's length. He shoots a concerned look towards Mingyu who's too focused on fucking up into the tight heat to even acknowledge the stare.

It's when Seungcheol speaks up in a hoarse voice does he look up.

"You realize you're fucking him bareback?"

Mingyu blinks momentarily before glancing down to his bare cock, abusing the stretched and reddened hole of the little one. Surely, the older is right.

"There was no rubber, just lube," he explains on shallow breaths as he speeds up his thrusts, holding the thin hips tight, nails digging into the soft flesh. The matter doesn't seem to bother the younger man in the slightest, he's focused purely on fucking that willing body offered to him. The sheer ignorance, really.

Seungcheol has a complaint on the tip of his tongue already when he catches the slight glimpse of Wonwoo's sly grin amidst his moans. 

His eyes widen.

_There's no way-_

"I want you both to _ahh_ cum inside me," the boy chokes out breathlessly, his hand reaching out behind to grasp Mingyu by the back of his neck to pull him closer, the man burying his face into the slope of his shoulder. "Fill me up," he licks his lips, tempting.

"Fuck. You're so naughty, princess," Mingyu mouths against the glistening skin he bites and licks, hungry to taste everything he can. His pace is no longer slow; with the help of Wonwoo's hips that lower down every time the cock pushes in, deeper and deeper until it hits the only spot that makes the cunning boy arch against the sturdy chest, his lips parted to let the moans out freely. 

" _Mm ahh_ , feels so good," Wonwoo sighs, his thin fingers finding purchase in Mingyu's hair, messy and sticky with sweat from exercising too much. He keeps his grip tight, eliciting a series of low groans from the man who doesn't stop marking his body from outside as well as inside. Wonwoo feels his thighs getting tired; all the vigorous pushing makes him easily exhausted but even so, he has no intention of stopping, not until he gets filled up to the brim with Mingyu's cum. The muscles in his body are not going to appreciate this but he's willing to endure the pain for the sake of the immense pleasure he gets to experience. His strength is gradually decreasing but thankfully Mingyu seems to notice his movements slow down and without further ado, he tightens his grip on the thin hips, sweat covering his forehead and running down his temple as he seizes the body firmly before snapping his hips up. Wonwoo throws his head back, the high-pitched cry he lets out echoing in Mingyu's right ear. It sends a spark of electricity down his spine. He shudders, his groan low in the back of his throat.  
" _Ahh_ , don't stop," the little one slurs right into his ear, "please don't stop, don't stop _ahh_ \- fuck me harder, Mingyu oppa-!" He begs, fingers fisting the man's hair tight like it's his lifeline. He's nearly mewling, spewing out pleas like a beggar, his hole warm and twitching. Feeling the coiling heat build up in his gut, Mingyu can't hold on for much longer. He's unable to.

 _"Oh fuck,"_ he mutters the curse in between the boy's shoulder blades, nearly out of breath as he fucks up into the wet heat, pushing his cock as far as physically possible, dragging the thick meat along the tight walls at an almost inhuman speed. He's like a ferocious animal, growling lowly in his throat as he approaches his release. Wonwoo's movements are getting slower, the muscles in his thighs twitching painfully from the exercise. He just lets the older man do all the work; too tired to actually continue with the stinging cramp in his muscles.

"I'm so fucking- _ungh_ , close," Mingyu whispers on shaky breath, his grip on the thin hips tight and possessive as he drives into the small body hard and fast. Wonwoo can only moan loudly as his prostate is being constantly pierced by the man's cock, again and again, making an utter mess out of him. 

The obscene sound of the boy's ass slapping against Mingyu's balls coupled with equally as vulgar noises from Wonwoo's lips ring loudly in Seungcheol's ears, making his whole body shudder. It's so fucking hot. He can't get enough.

Feeling his balls tighten, Mingyu delivers one last thrust, powerful enough to push him straight into his climax until he fills the tight walls with his warm milk. Wonwoo's scream is swallowed by Seungcheol's greedy mouth, the sound coming out muffled against his tongue. Slowly, Mingyu comes down from his high, breath hot and heavy. He buries his face into the boy's shoulder blade, inhaling the natural sweetness radiating from his small body. His cock softens from exhaustion yet he's almost reluctant to pull out, loving the warmth surrounding him. Blame the pretty boy who spoiled him so much.

Seated on the man's lap, Wonwoo whines softly as he feels the cum paint his insides white. He's filled to the brim, stretched around the cock that spurts the last remnants of its juices right into the depths of his weakened body. Sensitive from the treatment, he trembles in Mingyu's hold, the sturdy chest pressed against his back heaving long breaths as the man slowly calms down. The grip on his hips loosens completely, leaving bright red marks on the skin behind. Mingyu keeps silent but Wonwoo can feel the man smile right in between his shoulder blades, or maybe it's a satisfied smirk, he's not sure. 

"Shit, that was," Mingyu takes a sharp intake of breath before he exhales, "fucking amazing." 

His heart races like crazy.

Wonwoo wiggles on the man's lap, whining softly when the cock pulls out of him. Stumbling forward, he falls into Seungcheol's arms who supports his weight as Mingyu, though a little disappointed from the loss of warmth, gently nudges him off of his lap. A hiss leaves the youngest's lips, cum flowing out of his hole down his trembling thighs. Mingyu's eyes remain focused on the little bottom, red with bright imprints of his hand when he slapped the flesh earlier and wet with his juice. It's truly a sight. Makes him stiffen almost immediately. 

He bites his lips. 

Having been peeking silently at his cousin's disheveled state, Seungcheol nearly snorts when he catches the sight of his dick. _Horny bastard_ , he thinks but then again- he really is no better. His arousal has been asking for attention for a while now. Wonwoo breathing heavily while pressed close to his chest doesn't help his situation either. The boy is shaking in his arms, trying to catch his breath and calm his erratic heart. By the looks of it, he must be exhausted from all the hard work and Seungcheol doesn't really blame him. He's actually surprised the young one still has some stamina left.

"You okay, doll?" He asks softly, rubbing circles on the small of his back. "Wanna get some rest?" He places a kiss on the crown of his hair. Even though he's burning with desire, his boy's health is more important than his dick. He can always use his hand, anyway.

Wonwoo though, doesn't seem to agree. Shaking his head, he looks up at the older and leans in to whisper against his lips.

"I want daddy to fuck me, too. Please."

Oh, well. When he asks so prettily, then Seungcheol would have to be stupid to refuse, right?

He kisses Wonwoo's lips and gently pats his ass. 

"Okay, sweetie."

They change positions with the help of Mingyu who looks too eager to watch the show as a spectator now, cock twitching between his thighs as he moves around. A little dizzy, Wonwoo lays down on the mattress and lifts his hips so Mingyu can place a pillow under him for better comfort. From the hungry look on Seungcheol's face, he knows his cousin is not going to be gentle with the boy. He would laugh at the pitiful sight of that huge erection, hot and angry red. But he's not a hypocrite, seeing as his own is practically itching with the need to be surrounded by the heat of Wonwoo's tight walls again. Damn, he misses the feeling already.

"Hold your legs open for me, baby," Seungcheol commands, voice rough and breathy.

Immediately, Wonwoo obeys, spreading those long legs clad in the stockings wide to let the man settle in between them, thin arms wrapping around the back of his bent knees. The position makes him vulnerable, an easy prey for the beast howling within Seungcheol. His boyfriend takes in the pretty view put on display, eyes raking all over the expanse of the milky white skin, now flushed and marked with prominent signs of ownership on the neck, chest and hips. The boy's front is stained with his own cum. As his gaze lingers down, his throat suddenly feels dry. The thick juice is still flowing out of that sweet little hole, reddened and puffy from the abuse of Mingyu's cock, and the older can't help but lick his lips roughly. 

What an obscene view, he curses mentally.

Sweat covers Seungcheol's forehead as he ogles silently at the person lying beneath him.

Wonwoo looks like a fucking art.

_So beautiful._

They make eye contact for a brief moment.

Overwhelmed by the lust clouding the eyes of the man, Wonwoo swallows hard. He has the audacity to blush, red tinge decorating his cheeks, adding to his beauty. 

"Fuck, Wonnie. You look so good on your back, too," Mingyu's hoarse whisper snaps the other two out of their reverie. He's taken his place to kneel beside Wonwoo's head, hooded eyes raking all over the sinful body lying on the messy sheets, and a hand on his cock, stroking it slowly.

"Yeah," Seungcheol nods in agreement, shuffling closer to his lover, eyes locked on his. "Fucking gorgeous, baby boy. I'm gonna enjoy devouring you," he preens, grin wide, almost cocky.

He straightens his back, his cock standing proud and heavy. With a sharp inhale, he covers Wonwoo's hands with his own, pushing his knees more towards his chest and shifts forward, close enough until the head of his cock nudges the edge of the puffed rim, teasing. 

Wonwoo gasps softly. His body trembles in anticipation, hands squeezing his own flesh on his thighs as he tries his best to hold them apart. His fingers are shaking.

"Daddy," comes a weak call from the boy's lips. When the man in question locks eyes with him, he gives him a pretty smile. "Fuck me."

He's not pleading but it really doesn't matter anymore.

So, without further ado, the man lunges forward.

It's easy to slide in; Wonwoo is pretty loose from the stretch of Mingyu's cock but Seungcheol can still feel the tightness. He curses when the walls clench around him almost immediately. The initial thought of taking it slow to prolong the enjoyment of that body flies out the window. Seungcheol finds out pretty quickly it's impossible to be gentle.

With a long breath, he pulls out and then slams back in with such force it makes Wonwoo choke out a sob, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Weakened, his hands stop supporting his limbs and slide down to rest at his sides. His boyfriend, strong as he is, only grips the back of his knees firmly and continues with his thrusts, one rougher and faster than the other. Wonwoo just lies there, bent in half and face red from crying while he gets rammed into the mattress. 

Kneeling on his right side, Mingyu bites his lower lip hard. He watches his cousin break the little one with the brutality of a beast he's transformed into. Funny how such a soft and gentle person like him could get so powerful and rough when driven by hormones. Honestly, Mingyu is amused but feels a little sorry for the boy. Seungcheol is ruthless, fucking the tight body hard and fast, the sound of his balls furiously slapping against the younger's ass is so loud- just like the cries and screams falling from those kitten lips. Wonwoo seems to enjoy the pain that comes with each snap of Seungcheol's hips though; not once he uttered a word for them to stop and the pitiful sight of his arousal bobbing wetly against his flat stomach is proof enough he likes it. Or at least his body does.

He's a little masochist, Mingyu thinks and squeezes his own cock, eyes focused on the place his cousin keeps on abusing. 

Moans and curses fill the hot air in the room. The bed creaks under Seungcheol's harsh onslaught, mixing with the little noises of both pain and pleasure Wonwoo keeps on spilling. Sweat covers their naked bodies, making the skin glisten like diamonds. From the corner of his eyes, the older can see Mingyu chewing on his lower lip to muffle his groans as he jerks himself off, the speed of his fist around his shaft increasing with Seungcheol's thrusts and the volume of Wonwoo's cries. His gaze lingers all over the little one's body, arched off the bed in a pretty bow.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, _fuck_ -" Mingyu's shaky curses makes the older grin. Amidst fucking Wonwoo, he silently continues watching his cousin, who's, judging by the tension in his body, very close to his climax. He's panting hard, the coiling in his abdomen building up as he gives his cock a few quick tugs before he's shooting his load all over his hand. The intensity of his orgasm is so high that some of his juices end up staining Wonwoo's face as well. The boy doesn't even notice the warm liquid running down his cheek; he's busy moaning around the cock that keeps on filling him up so good and so deep.

Just as Mingyu, Seungcheol is not going to last long, too. Wonwoo takes each of his rough pushes with a beautiful set of moans, back arched so deliciously as his prostate gets abused over and over again, the little cock spurting thin stripes of white when it's too much and he comes hard, crying and over-sensitive. Wonwoo has his head thrown back, showcasing the expanse of his slim neck. Seungcheol wants to lick the sweat off the pale throat. He doesn't get the chance to because he's already at the limit of bursting out. The walls squeeze around him so tightly, as if determined to trap the cock inside for as long as they can. Seungcheol furrows his brows and licks his lips, feeling all kind of sensations tingling through his body as he thrusts in and out, hard and fast like it's the only thing he knows to do. Wonwoo can only cry, sensitive and shaky, hands fisting the sheets under him tight, until his knuckles turn white. All his attempts at getting a coherent sentence out crumble down like a house of cards when Seungcheol growls low in his throat just as he delivers a very quick and powerful thrust. Tears start flooding out, wetting his rosy cheeks. Wonwoo sobs but doesn't stop the man, enduring the slight pain with a brave face. Judging by the curses and threats Seungcheol keeps muttering under his breath, he's very close. It's a matter of seconds at this point.

"Ngh, _shit_." The man hisses through his teeth. So close. He's so close.

Right before his climax reaches the highest point Seungcheol pulls out, ignoring the soft whine from below and gives his cock two more tugs until he spills his load all over Wonwoo's stomach. His whole body shakes violently from how hard he comes, breath quick and uneven, sweat trickling down his spine. He remains hunched over the small body, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

A little dizzy, Seungcheol reaches for the tissue box on the nightstand. He passes few sheets to Mingyu who deliberately takes it and then proceeds to wipe Wonwoo's cum-stained face, praising how good of a boy he is. He's rewarded with a pretty blush spreading all over the freckled cheeks and a soft, breathless _"thank you"_. Seungcheol, who's finished cleaning the filth from his boyfriend's tummy smiles thinly. He reaches down to take hold of the small hand and brings it to his lips.

"You did amazing, sweetie." A kiss is left on the back of the boy's hand. "Sorry, I got a little rough with you." 

Wonwoo blushes deep red at the tenderness and gives the man a shy smile. He feels warm inside. 

They both stare at each other, lips curled in a smile while catching their own breath. Seungcheol remains seated between Wonwoo's spread out legs, not intending to move just yet.

"Hey Wonnie," Mingyu suddenly calls the little one as he shifts lazily towards his older cousin, a dangerous grin on his lips. Seungcheol is alerted and a little scared. 

Scooting closer until he bumps shoulders with the other man, Mingyu smiles sweetly, fingers dancing on the soft fabric of the boy's stockings that are now the only thing he's wearing, causing shivers run through his sensitive body. Seungcheol's brow raises at the action, eyes following the movement of his cousin's naughty hand, now gently massaging Wonwoo's thigh as if to calm the tremors in his body. The boy makes great effort to respond to the stare of the man, looking up with those pretty eyes though droopy because of exhaustion and hums softly as a sign he's listening. Seungcheol doesn't miss the ugly grin creeping up on Mingyu's face. That screams danger all over. He watches him with a frown, calculating what's going to come out of that idiot's mouth at any moment but when the younger finally decides to speak, he nearly chokes on his spit.

"How about you take us both in?" He points down with a smirk. 

On instinct, Seungcheol's eyes follow the movement. A mere glance at Mingyu's groin is all it takes for him to understand. 

_Is he fucking serious-?_

And the look of surprise on Seungcheol's face only deepens when a small, shaky response from below reaches his ears.

_"Yes, please."_

*****

Warmth surrounding his body wakes Seungcheol up from his fantasy-dream world he's been in since he fell victim due to exhaustion from last night. He can't exactly remember when he fell asleep; he's been taking turns with Mingyu for God knows how long until the fatigue finally kicked in, leaving them all stark naked and totally drained on the sheets. He kept his promise to Wonwoo though; the boy ended up completely wrecked; passing out right after a particularly exhausting number of rounds he's lost count of, leaving the older men to clean after their mess. He's endured so much from them both, Seungcheol can't imagine the state his body must be in. Probably sore as hell.

He feels like he owes an apology to his baby for their wild behavior from last night despite the fact the boy literally asked to get messed up. 

A cold breeze hits his naked back and he shivers. Someone must've opened the window, he muses, but why does he feel kind of hot all over? _Weird._

Lazily, Seungcheol opens an eye and a soft light renders him blind for a brief moment. He blinks a few times to adjust to the invading brightness. The initial grunt of displeasure vanishes the second the blurriness clears up and the beautiful face of his boyfriend enters his vision. Wonwoo is lying on his side, his eyes half-lidded and soft breaths leaving his lips, still so swollen and bruised from before. From this perspective, it almost looks like the boy is asleep and Seungcheol would totally believe it if he didn't feel a warm pressure down there.

Curious, he looks down at the cause of the heat in his body. 

"Baby," he calls sweetly, even though his voice is hoarse from sleep, "what do you think you're doing?"

Wonwoo's eyelashes flutter before he looks up at him, a hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Taking care of your morning wood, what else," he retorts quietly and shudders when the older lets out a breathy laugh at the sassy comment.

"Wow, how considerate. I'm such a lucky guy."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the remark.

"I wanted to give you head but my throat is still so damn sore," he purses his lips. "You guys went really rough on me." He's full on pouting now but Seungcheol is busy staring at those lithe fingers wrapped around his cock. A wave of excitement rushes over his spine and he bites his lip from the good feeling. Wonwoo strokes him lazily but has a firm grip on him, keeping him on edge with that mischievous glint in his eyes. He's enjoying it, maybe a bit too much; Seungcheol figures quickly from the excited twitch of the boy's arousal.

He can't help but chuckle.

"But you didn't really stop us so you must've enjoyed it."

The blush on Wonwoo's cheeks deepens.

"Mhm, I did like it. A lot," he admits shyly. "I guess I'm a little masochistic," he gives him a lazy grin which Seungcheol openly laughs at before he feels the heat in his lower abdomen reach new high. Wonwoo is moving his hand slowly but it doesn't really matter because his boyfriend seems to be nearly on the brink of bursting out anyway. Maybe it's not just because of the languid movements of that skilled hand; with the way the small chest rises on every breath his lungs take and the pretty, rosy color his skin gathers with each passing second as the heat surrounds their bodies, Wonwoo is certainly a sight to behold and Seungcheol might have a little problem with his self-control. He feels it slipping dangerously fast and he finds himself not caring at all.

"Hm. I like that side of you," he smirks and doesn't hesitate to reach out and grab Wonwoo by the ass, pulling him in for more body contact. As if on autopilot, the boy swings a leg over the man's hip, wanting to be as close as physically possible. They end up pressed flush against each other, chest to chest with their cocks rubbing together in a delicious friction, ripping a breathless moan from Wonwoo's throat. His small hand reaches to wrap around his own arousal together with the man's.

"So fucking docile and submissive, like a pretty little doll," Seungcheol whispers on shallow breaths before he dips his face into the slope of his boyfriend's shoulder and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, leaving fresh marks on the rosy skin. Wonwoo lets out a pathetic mewl, shaken from the friction as Seungcheol's veiny and strong hand on his helps him reach the climax; fast but steady- making an utter mess out of him. Again.

"Ahh..nn, _daddy~_ " The cursed word slips out of Wonwoo's parted lips, his voice small and shaky, sweat covering his forehead. "I'm so close- _ahh_!" A sudden streak of pain shoots up his spine when Seungcheol bites down on his neck, harsh. He doesn't have fangs like Mingyu but he has an efficient way of leaving painful and visible marks anyway. Wonwoo is so dizzy from the immense feeling rushing through his body he fails to notice his boyfriend actually attacked the exact place Mingyu had bitten when Wonwoo rode him last night. It hurts like a bitch but maybe he really is a masochist because the pain makes his thighs quiver and his abdomen tense up and soon he's spurting stripes of white, coating both their hands. Seungcheol joins him after a few more tugs, spilling his load as well, his scent mixing in with Wonwoo's.

They both struggle to catch their breath, still coming from their high. 

The boy's small hand pulls back, leaving their flaccid cocks in Seungcheol's lazy grip, sticky with all the juice. The man doesn't really mind, he's busy marking every single corner of the supple skin on his boyfriend's neck until a soft, deep voice interrupts his work.

"Ah, I'm all dirty again." 

Wonwoo makes a face at the mess in between their bodies, not really fond of the awful scent surrounding them. The remnants from last night still linger in the air and he feels it every time he inhales through his nose which immediately scrunches up. Damn. They should change the sheets. And he really, really is in need of a bath. Preferably a very hot one. With tons of soothing oils and lots of soap. So he can make bubbles later.

With a frown, Wonwoo unlatches himself from his boyfriend, ignoring the series of protests from the man and hisses only slightly when the pain shoots through his spine as he rolls away to lay on his back. It still hurts down there but what's even worse and makes him blush a deep red is the feeling of his ass being completely stuffed with dried cum from both men. Yikes.

Seungcheol laughs softly. "Yeah. We both are," he nods and wipes his hand on the sheets, grimacing because _gross_. They will definitely need to change the bedsheets soon.

"Bath time?"

"Absolutely." He grins and leans down to smooch the boy's cheek. 

Wonwoo giggles cutely, making Seungcheol very tempted to place some more kisses on that pretty face. He scoops his cheeks with his hands and goes for another smooch, forgetting where his hands have been just a minute ago.

"Noo! Hyung, stop! Your hands! Dirty!" Wonwoo squeaks in disgust in between kisses, wiggling under the big body of his boyfriend who seems to pay no mind to the protests and instead keeps on happily eating the cute little face.

"Your fault for being so cute, Wonnie," the man sing-songs just as he plants one more kiss on the cherry lips, long enough to leave the boy red and panting until his chest rises and falls with heavy breaths.

Wonwoo smacks his arm with a deadly glare. Well, he thinks it's deadly but Seungcheol has gotten accustomed to such silent threats over the time it doesn't really have that much effect on him. In his eyes, angry Wonwoo is still cute.

The boy mumbles something and crosses his arms over his chest, sulking. The red hue spread over his cheeks is still there, as well as those cute freckles that make him look like some angelic being. Seungcheol can't seem to tear his eyes off of him. He just observes his boyfriend until a hand waves right in his face.

He looks down.

Wonwoo is still lying on his back but he's no longer sulking, instead, his focus is on Seungcheol who raises a brow in a question.

"Any idea where Mingyu hyung has gone off to? He wasn't in bed when I woke up." 

Oh. Good question.

Seungcheol quickly looks around before stretching his arms with a groan. His muscles are screaming in agony.

"That horny douchebag? Yeah, I wonder that myself, too."

Suddenly, a loud gasp is heard from the door. 

"I'm right here, bitches!"

Seungcheol turns to see Mingyu standing there with a spatula in his hand and a pouty expression on his face. The apron he's wearing would make the older cousin laugh but since it appears to be the only thing keeping his modesty intact, Seungcheol only thins his lips and prays the prick had at least some decency to put some underwear on.

"Also fuck you, I'm not a douche! I'm actually too nice to cook you a delicious meal, you ungrateful old man," he puffs out his cheeks like a spoiled child.

Seungcheol raises a brow. He's fully sitting now and facing his overly dramatic and obnoxious cousin.

"Who the fuck are you calling old, you're only two years younger."

"True, but I'm still in better shape than you." Mingyu sends a smirk his way, earning a low grunt in return from the older man.

"Guys, please," Wonwoo interrupts their bickering with a lazy wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes. "The only one who's old here is me. My back aches like crazy and I can't feel my ass," he groans as he tries to shift in the position but gives up afterwards. "It's because of you unsatiated pricks I feel like a grandpa," he complains, sprawled on the bedsheets like a starfish. Thank all gods and deities there's a sheet covering his lower half, otherwise Seungcheol would have to fight off a very horny Mingyu and he really doesn't want his boyfriend to break.

_(Unless he asks for it again, of course.)_

Ignoring the heated gaze from the tall man, the younger runs a hand through his messy hair, nose scrunching up in disgust when something sticky stains his fingers.

"Ew. I think I have cum in my hair. _Thanks,_ Mingyu hyung," Wonwoo comments sarcastically, eyes flickering sideway to glance at the tall figure leaning against the doorframe.

The switch in the boy's attitude seems to bring surprise on both of the cousins' faces. Mingyu stops wiggling with the spatula and raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh my, where did that sassy attitude come from? What happened to our shy little angel, hm?" He fakes an offended look, making the oldest in the room chuckle, especially when he catches the heat burning Wonwoo's cheeks.

"He's dead," he replies with a blank face and averts his gaze from the men, still flushed adorable pink.

Seungcheol can't hide his smile. This might be the first time he sees Wonwoo behaving like this; his shy sweetheart turning into a sassy brat. It's very refreshing. But hopefully, not permanent.

"Wow. We must've fucked the shyness out of him last night." 

Mingyu's comment makes Seungcheol snort. Wonwoo chooses to ignore it but the tips of his ears burn red in embarrassment.

"Maybe you're right. He's still a cutie though," the oldest coos, his hand reaching out to ruffle the bird nest that's Wonwoo's hair, the boy making displeasing noises at the touch. There's still dried cum in his hair, for God's sake.

"Ugh, stop please," he squirms, nose scrunching up. "I really need to take a bath, like, _right now_. I feel so gross. Carry me to the bathroom, daddy." Wonwoo whines and makes grabby hands towards Seungcheol who can only laugh softly at the small baby under him.

How can he refuse? That's right, he can't.

"Alright, sweetie." 

Swiftly, the man grabs for the cleanest sheet he can find on the messy bed and wraps it around his spoiled baby until he's safe and covered enough from Mingyu's prying eyes. He scoops the little burrito in his arms and slowly gets off the bed, ignoring the amused look his cousin gives him.

When he's about to pass the younger man, Wonwoo's voice calls them softly.

"Hyungs?"

"Yes?" The men ask in unison.

"Uh. This is probably going to cost me my ass later but I actually bought two outfits."

Seungcheol stops in his track and furrows his brows.

"And what does that mean exactly-?"

He's a little confused.

The redness colors Wonwoo's entire face until he resembles a tomato. He struggles to come with a coherent response for a second.

"Ah, umm- I'm saying that if you give me a few hours to recover, we can go at it again."

_What the fuck?_

Mingyu, who still hasn't left his spot, fails to prevent the biggest of grins from appearing on his lips.

"Fucking hell, Wonu. You wanna limp for another day so bad, huh?" He barks out a laugh, loud enough to break Seungcheol's eardrums. 

Wonwoo only smiles sheepishly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Are you fucking serious?" Seungcheol asks the little burrito in his arms, bewildered. Wasn't he complaining about his physical state just a moment ago? What happened? Did he press a switch in his body somewhere he's like this now? The questions keep piling up and none gets answered. Wonwoo's face is indifferent but there's still a trace of a blush on his cheeks when he looks up at him and then back at Mingyu as if the pain in his ass doesn't concern him anymore. 

Well. Looks like last night was still not enough.

But seriously. What the hell.

"I mean- it would be a waste of daddy's money if I didn't use the other outfit too, you know?" He tries to explain in his cute voice, a well-used tactic at coercing the men to get what he wants. His boyfriend seems to be contemplating though. Not fully convicted yet.  
"Ah, there's also a collar with chains as part of the outfit, too," Wonwoo adds nonchalantly, eyes blinking innocently between the two men.

_A fucking collar?_

Seungcheol shudders just imagining it, likewise Mingyu whose smirk only widens but there's a sudden activity in his lower region, the boy's words successful at waking his cock from its slumber.

He knows damn well who's going to take responsibility for that later.

Though surprised, both Seungcheol and Mingyu are actually very happy to obey the young one's request without complaints. 

The cousins share a look before nodding in affirmation. This makes Wonwoo very happy. Once again, he gets what he wants.

"Well then. In that case," a cheshire grin appears on Mingyu's face as he leans over his cousin's shoulder, eyes dark, "you better prepare yourself, sweetie. This time we're gonna break you for real."

Mingyu's whispered promise tingles in Wonwoo's ears, lifting the corners of his lips up.

"Mhm. Looking forward to it, _oppa_." 

The tall man is given a pretty smile from the boy before Seungcheol decides to cut their conversation there and then continues to walk to the bathroom with a mouthful of curses followed by a cute giggle from his little boyfriend. Mingyu grins widely, watching his cousin's back disappear from his sight and leaving him standing at the door alone.

Heaving a long sigh to calm his junior down there, Mingyu tightens the straps of his apron and returns back into the kitchen to finish their meal, humming softly under his breath on his way there. 

Looks like he's going to be busy for the rest of the weekend, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I want to give Wonu all the dicks. My boy deserves them.~~  
>  Also, uhm- this was supposed to be juicy as hell but ended up being mild (and mediocre at best) filth. ;;  
> Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
